


Pengatinku

by MikaDiamond95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Psychopaths In Love, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic ini didedikasi untuk Aratte. Warning! Noncon, Mature, Violence, Psycho!Levi Ketika seorang pengantin pria menemukan belahan jiwanya, belahan jiwa yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan hidup, seseorang yang dapat memenuhi hasrat kejinya. Pelarian Eren Jaeger dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa ini dimulai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aratte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/gifts).



> Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Aratte 
> 
> I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, all characters belong to Hajime Isayama  
> Outlast whistlebowler characters, places, plot, and elements belong to Red Barrels 
> 
> Note : Bagi yg tidak tahu Outlast, ini adalah video game horror yang mengandung unsur seram dan dewasa, game ini dimainkan dalam pc, selengkapnya di google :3  
> Sekali lagi, fanfic ini Non con dan Angst, brace yourselves, guys x3

**Krek**

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar pelan dari arah Barat.

Seorang pemuda dengan warna mata hijau terang dilengkapi warna keemasan dengan rambut coklat yang berantakan berjalan mengendap keluar.

Kameranya dinyalakan, ia lompati meja didepannya. Lagi – lagi suara orang bergumam terdengar, Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan badan di dalam meja kerja.

"Kau dimana, Erenku? Kau terlalu cantik untuk berada diruangan yang tanpa lampu ini, cintaku"

Krek. Suara hentakan kaki terdengar lagi. Lelaki berpakaian pengantin pria itu berjalan, mendekati meja pemuda bernama Eren. Eren menutupi mulutnya. Lelaki berambut raven itu diam ditempat.

"….."

"…..Mungkin bukan disini…" Ia bergumam.

Krek krek krek. Ia berjalan jauh lagi. Eren menghela nafas, tangannya merogoh kantung jeans, mencari pisau kecil. Krek. Pisau kecilnya jatuh.

'Shit.' Eren mengumpat kesal, ia mengintip ke sela bawah meja. Tak ada bayangan sepatu pantofel hitam milik pria itu.

Eren bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Puk. Tepukan berasal dari bahunya.

"Kau disini, MY DARLING~" Seringaian terhorror yang pernah Eren lihat.

 

* * *

 

 

Shingeki No Kyojin x Outlast Crossover

Pengantinku

Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger

 

* * *

 

 

**_Flashback_ **

_Pemuda yang memakai jas labotarium putih dengan name tag bernama "Eren Yaeger" memasuki ruangan bagian oprasional, mesin – mesin yang mengatur kegiatan 'operasi' dibalik kaca didepannya._

_"Aaaargh! Tolong aku! Ampuni Aku-Aaaargh Aaaaargh!"_

_Pemuda itu tidak menggubris aktivitas 'berisik' didepannya, ia sibuk membetulkan mesin dibawah meja, atasannya memberi senyuman palsu._

_"Terima kasih atas kerjamu, Jaeger, oh ya! aku turut berduka mengenai ayahmu.." Pria itu memberikan tepukan dibahunya._

_Eren hanya memberi senyuman tipis, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, ruangan yang paling ia benci._

_Ia memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan barang – barang tak dipakai. Gelap, satu – satunya lampu berada disudut tembok kanan._

_"Ah, kau rupanya, Jaeger." Sapa rekan kerjanya, Waylon Park. Eren hanya mendelik dan meletakkan kotak perkakasnya diatas meja berkarat didepannya._

_Waylon kembali berkutik dengan laptop personalnya, mengerjakan misi membocorkan rahasia proyek atasan mereka yang busuk ini._

_"Kau masih mengerjakan email itu? Kau tidak mungkin lolos dari Blaire, Park." Komentar Eren dengan ketus, moodnya buruk, ia tidak mendapatkan bocoran mengenai proyek almarhum ayahnya._

_"Tenang, Jaeger.. Aku mendapatkan ini.." Waylon melemparkan berkas yang berdebu ke Eren. Pemuda itu menangkapnya, ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran dengan hati – hati._

_ Judul : Fast Resurrection _

_ Deskripsi : Percobaan ini dilakukan dengan tujuan membuat obat untuk daya ketahanan tubuh manusia. Fungsinya membuat sistem kerja trombosit bekerja dua kali lipat, dan sel – sel di tubuh dapat tumbuh kali dalam hitungan detik. Proyek ini dapat memungkinkan manusia untuk melawan kematian. _

_Puas membaca, mata hijau itu membaca data mengenai dirinya di halaman berikutnya. Namanya tertera jelas, sebagai bahan subyeknya. Waylon hanya menatap kepada temannya dengan iba, ia tahu anak dokter yang terkenal jenius ini memiliki masa lalu dan keluarga yang buruk._

_Eren membuang dokumen itu setelah selesai membaca, ia memijit dahinya yang terasa nyeri. Suara ketikan berhenti, Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menghadap ke Eren._

_"Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi setidaknya kau mendapat 'keajaiban' itu kan?" Waylon tahu soal Eren memiliki kekuatan yang tak normal, sama seperti para pasien yang dikurung disini, tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman kerja. Eren mengangguk, ia menghampiri rekannya._

_"Kau sudah menyelesaikan email itu?"_

_"Sudah tinggal dikirim,"_

_"Bagus, sekarang tambahi-"_

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"_

_'Shit, Blaire!'_

**RINGGGGRINNNG**

Suara alarm mengalihkan pikiran Eren yang fokus mengingat detik - detik sebelum dirinya tertangkap, Eren harus melewati ruangan yang dipenuhi daging manusia digantung dan di potong – potong di ruangan memasak. Gulp, bau busuknya menyengat.

'Semoga Variants yang kanibal tidak berada disini…' Ia mengendap – ngendap. Kameranya dinyalakan 'Night Vision'. Semua jalan aman, Eren tidak melihat tanda – tanda orang hidup berjalan maupun bernafas didekatnya.

'Bagus, dengan ini aku bisa keluar dari gedung labotarium sialan ini!'

Eren merangkak lebih cepat, ia melewati bagian kompor dan oven dipenuhi simpahan darah, tak memperhatikan panci yang tengah dipanaskan. Sepatu ketsnya menginjak simpahan darah dan isi usus di lantai. Slip. Ia tergelincir.

**KEDUMBRANGGGG**

Sikunya menabrak panci, untung saja benda itu tidak jatuh diatas kepala Eren. "Hah…hah…" Deru nafas Eren terdengar kencang, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia bangkit dan lari, menjauh dari tempat itu.

'Semoga tidak ada variants berbahaya ditempat itu!' Eren terus berlari, menelusuri koridor yang disinari lampu kuning remang – remang.

Hawa panas menyengat kulitnya. Eren berhenti berlari ketika melihat koridor terbakar ketika berbelok ke kiri. 'Shit, jalan buntu…' Eren memutarkan badannya, kakinya yang ceroboh menginjak bongkahan kayu hangus.

Kretek.

"Greer…."

Geraman monster itu terdengar di telinganya. Eren mengumpat di balik tembok, ia intip lagi. Variant yang berbadan besar, indera pendengarannya terganggu dengan suhu panasnya api disekelilingnya.

Eren berjalan pelan sebelum berlari melesat meninggalkan koridor terbakar itu. Eren kembali ke ruangan dapur cannibal itu.

'Huff, tidak ada jalan lain selain melewati mayat – mayat ini semua..'

Masih memegang kameranya, ia berjalan merangkak, diruangan yang tanpa lampu ini. Semuanya terasa berjalan normal, sampai ia tidak melihat depan, dan pintu terbuka pelan.

"Geh… Siapa….. disana?"

Suara serak seperti kakek – kakek tua membekukan sendi Eren. Variant kudisan itu berjalan pelan, Eren masih menahan nafasnya, ia melirik kekanan, pintu keluar terbuka lebar, kemungkinan ia masih bisa kabur.

Variant itu masih mengendus ruangan dapur, entah menghirup daging yang ia masak atau mengendus penyusup, Eren merangkak dengan perlahan saat Kannibal itu berjalan mendekati pancinya.

"SIAPA YANG MENUMPAHKAN MASAKANKU?"

**Krak!**

Eren kaget dengan teriakannya, usaha melarikan diri tanpa suara tidak berhasil, tak peduli ia mengejar, Eren menutup pintu dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Kaaaaaaau!"

Eren tak peduli ia berlari tanpa memikirkan kedepannya, ia terus berlari sampai di pintu yang memiliki tombol khusus.

"Argh! Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!"

Eren terus memencet tombol "Active" berwarna hijau disebelahnya, sedangkan teriakan Kannibal itu semakin mendekat. Klik. Pintu terbuka, ia berlari sampai menabrak pintu besi menuju daerah selanjutnya. Gas memenuhi badannya, ia menahan nafas selama beberapa detik.

Pintu terbuka lagi, ia berlari sampai jauh dari pintu itu, bernafas lega bisa terbebas dari sang kannibal lagi. Ia sudah cukup berhadapan dengan berbagai macam Variants yang menginginkan dagingnya, entah mendapat kabar darimana, para Variants gemar memakan daging itu menjuluki Eren 'Daging Special' yang sangat langka sampai para kannibal saling berebut dagingnya.

Bulu kuduknya masih merinding mengingat dirinya pernah disekap beberapa Variants sambil memegang pisau daging, lalu Waylon datang menolongnya, entah ia selamat apa tidak, tapi ia terus berharap teman satu – satunya tetap hidup.

'Ini semua gara – gara Blaire! Kalau saja ia tidak mendorongku ke lubang itu, mungkin kami tidak disergap oleh para kannibal bangsat… Sial!' Eren menendang barang rongsokan didekatnya. Ia berjalan mencari ruang radio yang ia ingat untuk menghubungi orang luar.

Sekian lama berjalan hilir mudik tanpa menemukan petunjuk, ia menemukan pintu keluar. 'Akhirnya! Mungkin ini jalan keluarnya!' Eren melompat keluar pintu yang sudah rusak dengan antusias.

Kolam yang berubah jadi tumpukan lumpur, lumut dan tanaman benalu dimana – mana, dan juga udara yang tak segar membuat perasaan Eren tak enak. Pagar dimana – mana, serba dibatasi, rasanya sama seperti penjara para pasien itu, Eren tak menghiraukan perasaan buruknya, ia fokus mencari jalan keluar.

Udara semakin dingin, waktu terasa berjalan lambat, ketidaksabaran Eren membuat ia gelisah, taman yang terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya membuatnya frustasi. 'Ini dimana!?' keluhnya, kedua lengannya merapat, hawa dingin mulai menusuk tulang rusuknya.

'Kenapa aku bisa berakhir di tempat seperti ini?'

**_Flashback_ **

_Eren melihat ayahnya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, lagi – lagi ia dibawa tempat yang tak dikenalnya, seperti terlihat ruang eksperimen di mata Eren._

_"Eren, kau bermain dengan mainanmu dulu…" Ujarnya._

_Eren merenggut dan kembali ke pojok ruangan, dimana mainannya berkumpul, ia memainkan teddy bear pemberian ibunya sementara._

_Semenjak ibunya meninggal karena mengidap penyakit aneh, Eren kesepian dan cepat merasa bosan, ia pernah berteman dengan seorang anak perempuan bernama Mikasa, tapi ayahnya sering mengurungnya di ruangan ini setiap hari kerja. Eren tak diperbolehkan melihat dunia luar._

_Ayahnya menutup laptopnya, pertanda ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya._

_"Nah, Eren, mari kita memulai pemeriksaan ini."_

_Nada perintah absolute sang ayah sekaligus dokter. Eren duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan nurut. Dokter Grisha Jaeger memerika kondisi fisik Eren dengan seksama._

_"Apa kau mengalami gejala aneh pada tubuhmu?"_

_Eren menggeleng. Grisha memeriksa mata dan lidahnya._

_"Bagaimana dengan tidurmu?"_

_"….Aku mimpi buruk lagi, yah"_

_Grisha membalikkan badan, mengambil jarum yang masih si plastik dan tabung cairan berwarna hijau di kantungnya, Eren tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya._

_"Tahan, Eren, mungkin ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitmu…"_

_Jarum dingin itu menusuk kedalam kulit Eren, mengantarkan cairan hijau itu ke pembuluh darahnya, penyuntikan berlangsung cepat. Eren sudah biasa disuntik dari kecil, ayahnya mengatakan suntikan itu membuatnya kebal._

_Kondisi fisiknya memang selalu stabil, bahkan ia tidak tertular oleh orang – orang yang memiliki virus HIV ataupun H1N1. Tapi kondisi hatinya selalu terganggu._

_Kekuatan super tidak membawanya kebahagiaan._

.

.

.

.

.

Tahu – tahu Eren sudah berdiri di lapangan basket. Matanya mencari manusia ataupun musuh yang bergerak di taman yang berkabut ini.

'Banyak darah yang kering, tapi dimana mayatnya?'

Gerakannya berhenti ketika melihat seonggok badan menyangkut di ring basket, tanpa kepala, tanpa kaki. 'Sudah kuduga…' Pikir Eren.

Lalu mata hijaunya menangkap bangunan yang terlihat seperti tower. 'Ah! Itu dia!' Semangatnya kembali muncul ketika menemukan sumber radio.

Tetapi keberuntungan tidak terus berlanjut. Suara orang mengobrol terdengar dari arah pintu masuk lapangan, buru – buru pemuda itu lari memasuki pintu menuju Tower Radio. Menghela nafas sejenak untuk memperlambat detak jantungnya.

Ia melanjutkan acara petualangan yang tantangannya tidak pernah berhenti, sering ia jumpai tangga yang rusak, ataupun jalan yang rusak ketika melewati jalan di luar tower, cukup berbahaya kalau ia tak bisa melompat jauh, kaki panjangnya memberi manfaat lebih di situasi ini.

"Hup!"

Tak peduli kakinya pegal, ia terus mendaki, tinggi Tower Radio bukan main – main, tapi, tidak menjumpai Variants tidak berbahaya sudah membuat Eren tenang.

Sampai di pintu puncaknya, Eren membuka pintu perlahan, mayat tak bersuara terpajang dimana – mana, meski sudah melihat sering kali, perasaan buruk menyergapnya lagi. Ia berjalan pelan, mengintip ke koridor selanjutnya.

Situasi semakin tegang ketika lampu mulai berkedap – kedip, kesunyiannya membuat detak jantung Eren semakin kencang. Ketika berbelok ia menemukan orang – orang yang seperti Variants berlari, menyembunyikan diri, seperti dikejar sesuatu. Eren masih berjalan dengan pelan, tapi matanya yang tidak awas dengan benda didekat kakinya membuat ia tak sengaja menendang botol kaca.

**PRANG!**

Suara bisikan dan geraman terdengar dari ujung koridor, Eren berlari ke ruangan gelap dikanannya dan bersembunyi di balik loker, kadang bersembunyi lebih baik daripada berlari.

Ia tunggu selama beberapa menit, sampai sejam lebih, tidak ada tanda – tanda orang lewat. Ia gerah dalam loker yang sempit ini, ia berjalan pelan, menghampiri ujung koridor yang gelap itu.

Gulp. Ia mengintip ke ruangan yang terlihat komputer menyala di pojok kanannya, merasa bahaya, ia menggunakan posisi mengendap – endap sambil melihat situasi disekitar.

'Aman, mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu disi-'

"Grrr…."

Rencananya gagal sudah. Variants yang dikenal dengan nama Chris Walker, bertubuh besar dan berkepala botak itu, sedang berdiri di ruangan yang bertulis tanda 'EXIT'.

'Fuck! Kenapa dia harus muncul di saat sepert ini!?' Eren terpaksa diam di tempat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya yang semakin menjadi – jadi.

Langkah keras makhluk itu semakin terdengar keras. Eren terpaksa bersembunyi dibawah meja kursi berada di belakang rak, kalau saja Chris berjalan kearahnya, habislah Eren, tak ada jalan keluar.

Chris berhenti di tengah ruangan, tanpa lampu Eren menggunakan Handycam-nya lagi, badan besar itu perlahan berjalan ke pintu yang dimasuki Eren tadi.

Saat merasa pasti Variant itu sudah pergi, Ia bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya, berjalan ke ruang EXIT tanpa melihat belakang, ia periksa ruangan gelap ketika menelusuri koridor yang dibatasi jeruji, kanannya merupakan ruangan staff tanpa lampu, beruntung ia menemukan baterai yang bisa dipakai.

"Yosh! Dengan begini, aku masih bisa mencari jalan keluar!" Ujar Eren.

Ia menyalakan Night Vision-nya lagi ketika menulusuri koridor gelap, diiringi detakan jantung yang cepat lagi.

Gelap, ia hanya menemukan cahaya warna merah berasal dari tombol "Active" Pintu dengan gas itu. Ia nyalakan lagi kameranya dan disorot kedepan.

**BRAK!**

Suara langkah kaki yang kencang membuat Eren terkejut. Pemuda itu tengah dikejar Variant besar itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari, menelusuri ruangan yang gelap gulita.

Geraman dan makian mulai terdengar, Eren mengabaikan indra pendengarannya. Melihat tempat tidur pasien ditengah jalan, ia lompati.

Masih berlari dengan optimis, harapannya hancur ketika melihat setumpuk peralatan menghalangi jalannya.

"Shit! Bagaimana ini!?" Ia menoleh kekanan, jendela terbuka lebar tanpa kaca. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melompat keluar sebelum Chris bisa melihatnya, ia lompat lagi turun sampai ke dasarnya.

"Aku lolos!" Pekiknya semangat.

Lalu ia tersadar ia berada di luar, lebih parahnya ia tak bisa melihat disekelilingnya, hanya terlihat bayangan gedung hitam besar bagaikan di film horror veteran. Menelan semua ketakutannya, ia berjalan mencari jalan keluarnya.

Pagar besi mulai terlihat lagi, Eren menelusuri jalan pintas lewat bawah, sampai ia rela menunduk melewati air got yang kumuh.

"Shit, tempat ini semakin seram saja…. Keluar gedung bukan ide yang bagus…." Ia melihat bangunan dan pagar yang semakin banyak, dank abut yang berjalan disekitar tubuhnya, Handycam-nya menunjukan gambar baterai berwarna merah, pertanda pergantian baterai. Buru – buru mencari jalan masuk, ia memegang pintu yang terlihat percikan listrik.

**BZZZT!**

Tangannya sungguh sakit hingga tak berhenti selama beberapa menit, menyesal berbuat gegabah. Eren berjalan ke dimensi yang gelap tanpa menggunakan Handycamnya, lalu ia menemukan cahaya kecil yang terlihat dari bawah diantara kabut penganggu itu.

Beruntung ia menemukan jalan, ia kembali didalam ruangan, dengan catatan ia harus berhati – hati lagi.

Oke, baterai tidak ditemukan setelah jalan – jalan mencari benda kecil itu, ia hanya menemukan pria yang asik masturbasi didepan mayat – mayat bertumpuk, sungguh menyakitkan mata. Tak menemukan hal yang berguna, ia berjalan keluar lagi.

"Ugh, yang benar saja ditempat seperti ini, masih saja ada yang-"

**HUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Tawa seperti nenek sihir itu memberi serangan jantung kepada Eren, dan ia mendadak menjadi penakut, entah pemandangan pagar berlistrik dengan gedung hitam dibelakang plus pohon kering disampingnya membuat kesan yang mengerikan sampai membuat Eren berlari kembali.

"Fuck, sialan…" Umpat Eren, ia sungguh benci hal yang menganggetkan.

Eren berjalan lagi kebawah, dan kini ia tak bisa menemukan pemuda 'fapping' itu. 'Kemana dia?' Pikirnya, ia menemukan tuas listrik yang memiliki lampu hijau, ia tarik kebawah, dan lampu berubah menjadi warna merah.

'Mungkin listrik itu akan padam-'

_**BUAAAAAAKH** _

Dua serangan jantung, plus tonjokan maut dari seorang Variant yang baru saja berkencan dengan tangan kanannya.

'Shit!' Eren lari tergopoh – gopoh, setengah badannya lemas dikejar oleh Variant tak waras itu, ia tutup pintunya dan berlari keluar. Variant itu tidak berhenti mengejarnya.

**DEG DEG DEG**

Detak jantungnya semakin cepat, entah kenapa padahal variant ini tidak menyeramkan, hanya saja larinya cepat, Eren slelau menutup pintu meski ia tahu dia bisa membukanya.

Terakhir ia memasuki ruangan yang tadi dihalang oleh pintu besi, tak melihat tanda Variant itu, ia berlari kekanan sambil menyalakan Handycam-nya, walau baterai sudah mau habis.

Larinya menjadi pelan, berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, ia melihat sekeliling lagi, tak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan Handycam-nya.

"Ayolah, aku membutuhkanmu!" Erne menepuk Handycam-nya yang agak lambat menyala.

Ia berjalan sampai menemukan pintu yang menuju keluar. 'Oh, not again!' Masih agak trauma dengan kejadian sebelumnya, Eren menelusuri ruangan lain.

Hasilnya nihil, ia terpaksa keluar gedung dan berjalan keluar. Baru keluar sebentar, ia berada di jalan buntu lagi, kumpulan air got menjadi rawa yang tak jelas kandungannya menghambat perjalanannya, mau tak mau ia berenang di pinggir.

"Uuugh!" Eren merasa kotor berada di dalam air hitam itu terlalu lama, ia fokuskan pandangannya ke Handycam, mencari jalan keluar. Bingo! Ada tangga tak terlihat di sudut kanannya.

Ia naik dan menelusuri tempat asing, bangunannya seperti terpisah dari bangunan Aslyum yang besar itu, dan ia tak mendeteksi adanya Variant yang berjalan ditempat sepi itu.

Pandangannya teralihkan ketika melihat Tower besar, ia berpikir mungkin Tower itu mempunyai radio juga, ia hampiri gedung itu, lalu menemukan akses melewati jeruji besi yang terbuka dibawah.

"Yosh, semoga ada radio-"

_**BRUUUG!** _

Mayat jatuh.

"Hmffh!" Eren menutupi mulutnya sendiri secara refleks. Sudah rekor 3 kali jantungnya di permainkan oleh pertunjukan menganggetkan dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa ini, ia diam selama 3 menit.

Detak jantung kembali normal, ia berjalan pelan melewati mayat itu, ia kecewa ketika membuka pintu masuk, didalam hanyalah tumpukan kardus dan tangga melingkar sampai keatas. Tak menyerah sampai disitu, ia berjalan sampai di puncaknya.

Stuck. Eren lompat keluar jendela ketika melihat pembatas besi, ia berjalan menyelusuri balkon Towernya. Stuck lagi, Ia melihat atap kosong disebelahnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa lewat jika melompat…" Eren bersiap – siap lompat lalu…Huft! Tangannya berhasil menyangkut di ujung atapnya.

"Uuugh…" Entah apa yang menghisap energy Eren, ia tak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menarik badannya keatas, lengannya yang sakit dan kulit yang berkeringat membuatnya licin dan tak sanggup mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri.

"T-Tidak…A-Aku sudah mencapai s-sampai disini-AAAAAAH!"

Pemuda itu terjatuh sampai tembus kedalam ruangan yang berada dibawah atap itu. Kalau saja ia manusia biasa yang sudah di kagetkan 3 kali, mungkin ini adalah saatnya mati.

Sayangnya, ia bukan manusia biasa.

Tempatnya berubah, bukan lagi tembok beton dan mayat – mayat bergelimpangan, hanya ada tembok – tembok kayu yang reyot, dan juga berbagai tumpukan barang yang jelas – jelas tidak dipakai tersimpan disana, bahkan Eren bisa mendengar tikus – tikus berlari ditempat itu.

'Dimana ini? Aku tidak pernah menemukan lantai ini…'

Lantai yang berlapis kayu kokoh itu membuat bunyi yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Berjalan sambil berharap tidak terjatuh, ia mulai mendengar percakapan dua orang.

"-Tidak butuh…. Saudara perempuan….Mungkin beberapa…. Perempuan yang tak sedarah-"

"-Kita punya masalah yang lebih parah-"

"-Pelihara rambut dikepala botakmu dulu, Timmy. Lalu kita bisa bicara mengenai perempuan."

Eren melihat seseorang berjalan di antara bongkahan kayu yang rusak. Lagi – lagi ia terjebak di situasi yang membuatnya frustasi.

Ia menyalakan Handycam supernya, entah merk apa sampai tahan banting dari ketinggian berapa pun, ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan Night Vision, menemukan jalan kecil diantara rak – rak itu, ia melompat melewati loker yang tergeletak itu. Semakin ia berjalan ke dalam ruangan, semakin gelap dan sesak rasanya.

"Kalau saja kita mempunyai pengunjung, kalau mungkin, dia bisa menjadi kambing hitam kita…"

Eren berhenti sejenak mendengar kata – kata itu, ia mengumpat karena memasuki ruangan yang salah, ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak ketahuan oleh orang – orang itu. Melihat jendela yang jelas tidak bisa dibuka, ia lewati, menunduk, lalu menelusuri dibawah meja sambil terus mendengarkan percakapan entah dimana orang – orang itu.

Semakin ia mendekat ke sumber suara, semakin aneh percakapannya, tapi ia tidak menghiraukan. Setelah selesai menyentuh jendela yang terlihat rapuh tapi ternyata tak bisa ditembus, ia membalikkan badannya.

Terlihat seseorang didepannya dalam Handycam. Eren diam sejenak, lalu berjalan mendekati.

"Fuck, mayat gantung diri ini membuatku kaget…" Eren berjalan mengitari mayat itu, lalu ia mematikan Handycam-nya, gambar baterai merahnya terus berkedip – kedip. Ia mencoba bergerak menyamping, melewati rak – rak yang menghimpitnya.

"Hey kau!"

**DEG**

Variant yang berwajah buruk rupa berada di sebelah raknya, tepat di depan mukanya. Eren tak tahu ia harus lari ataupun membunuhnya, badannya membeku. Variant itu tidak menyerang, wajahnya ketakutan dan gelisah, Eren mencoba mendengarkannya.

"K-Kalau mereka b-bisa menangkap kita, mereka akan memberikan kita kepadanya. Pria dibawah lantai ini. Pria itu…. Sangat buruk, sungguh, sangat, sangat buruk…. Ya Tuhan… Ya Tuhan…."

Eren berpikir sejenak, dua orang asing itu juga membicarakan seseorang dibawah, dan juga tumbal buat orang itu. 'Jangan – jangan…' Eren berhasil memecahkan teka – teki ini.

Ketika ia berhasil keluar dari rak, mencoba menghampiri Variant itu, malah menghilang, tak berbekas. Syok tidak menemukan tanda – tanda orang itu, ia berjalan melewati dinding tipis itu, tidak melihat seseorang disebrangnya.

"Dia disini! Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia!"

Orang itu berusaha menembus dinding kayu yang sudah jebol, Eren kelabakan dan berlari kencang, tak peduli dua pipa besar menghimpit jalanan, ia lewat dengan badan rampingnya, dan berlari melewati ruangan yang tak ia kenal. Pembicaraan orang – orang itu semakin tidak jelas, pikiran Eren semakin buyar.

Dua pintu terkunci, ia gunakan Handycam-nya lagi untuk mencari jalan pintas, kayu – kayu yang reyot meninggalkan jalan pintas, Eren melompat dari meja lalu mendarat dengan selamat.

"ITU DIA!"

Pintu terbuka dari depan dan sosok manusia berbadan besar berlari kearahnya, nafas Eren semakin memburu, ia berlari melewati rak – rak di sebelah kanan yang di balut kain biru.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku pikir dia bisa-"

"Kita beri dia kepada **pengantin pria**."

Tak mau dijadikan tumbal, Eren berlari dengan gesit, menemukan pintu tak terkunci, ia lewati dan tutup, ia mendengar seseorang panik incarannya sedang berlari menjauh.

"Dia melarikan diri! Pengantin pria itu akan membuat kita-"

"DIAM! Kita cari cara lain, kita tahu seluk beluk lantai ini dan bisa memburunya-"

Eren tak berhenti lari, ia lompati semua barang yang mnghalangi jalannya, Handycam-nya yang sudah diganti baterainya membantunya melarikan diri. Dirinya berada pojokan, suara orang – orang itu semakin mendekat.

'Shit, aku tidak bisa berada di lantai ini! Aku harus mencari cara keluar!' Eren mendongak, menemukan jalan pintas diatas atap kayu yang terbuka. Ia naiki rak yang tertutupi kain tebal, dan melompat ke tempat yang berbeda, hanya ada tangga menuju ruang bawah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eren berlari menuruni tangga.

"Here comes your bride, Mr. Ackerman."

_'Bride?'_

.

.

.

Sinar elektromagnetik menyinari didalam Handycam-nya, memberi gambaran ruangan yang dipenuhi mesin jahit di berbagai penjuru ruangan, sepi, tak ada tanda – tanda orang, Eren berlari, mencari jalan keluar melewati kain besar di kanannya.

Dirinya mau muntah ketika melihat apa yang dibalik kain besar itu, tidak bisa dideskripsi secara manusiawi, ia bisa memprediksi orang yang menguasai lantai ini kegilaannya lebih dari para Variants Kannibal itu.

Pemuda itu berusaha tidak menggubris mayat yang seperti patung pertunjukan itu, matanya menangkap benda kecil di meja pojok kanan.

"Yes! Baterai lagi!"

Tak ada urusan di ruangan sadistik ini, ia mengunjungi ruangan lain, cahaya dari jendela membuatnya ia bisa melihat tanpa Handycam, masih ruangan jahit tak berpenghuni, telinganya menangkap suara – suara tak wajar, tapi tak bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

Ruangan ini dua kali lipat lebih luas dari sebelumnya, ia berjalan pelan menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan, sampai Night Vision-nya menangkap dua pintu di sudut kanan.

**Kletek.**

"Tidak bisa dibuka…" gumamnya.

Kembali melihat jendela di pintu, seseorang berdiri menghadapnya.

Seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, separuh wajahnya berdarah dan matanya yang menyilau membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

Ia tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

Pemuda itu bimbang, ia harus lari, ataukah-

"Apa saya menakutimu? Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

Suara baritone itu menghentikan langkahnya, buru – buru ia mengumpat di balik meja, mencari asal suara sang pria itu. Pria itu memakai baju pengantin, jangan – jangan….. dialah 'The Groom'?

"Apakah.. kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya…"

'Fuck, suaranya semakin kencang! Dimana dia?'

Eren terus memonitor kameranya, mencari bayangan pria ataupun kaki untuk mengetahui posisinya tanpa ketahuan. Ia masih mengoceh, Eren menangkap pria bertubuh tinggi itu, ia bisa melihat otot lengannya yang besar dan potongan rambut undercutnya, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari posisi Eren sekarang.

'Bagus, ia tidak melihatku!'

Eren mengikuti perlahan pria itu, yang sedang berjalan ke ruangan lain, sampai ia tak terlihat lagi. Tunggu beberapa menit, tak terlihat tandanya, Eren mematikan Handycam-nya dan mengintip, pria itu berbalik arah, Eren buru – buru sembunyi dibawah meja, menunggu beberapa detik.

Ketika pria itu menjauh, ia berjalan dan mengambil arah kanan, tempat pintu itu berada, setelah sampai, ia tutup. Di luar ruangan itu, tertulis sesuatu di dinding. 'Welcome Home.'

Ia mendengar kasak kusuk di belakang, Eren mengintip ke ruangan semula, dan melihat pria itu sedang membunuh seseorang.

"Enyah kau, Filthy slut." Geramnya, sambil mencabut pisau besar yang tertancap di punggungnya, suara dan ekspresinya sungguh berbeda, dingin dan gila, tidak ada kata "Bahagia" di wajahnya sekarang.

Eren berlari pelan ke pintu di dinding berdarah itu, dan melewati pintu lagi, pintu yang ketiga rupanya terkunci, gaun putih terpajang di sampingnya. I baca tulisan di samping gaun itu.

_"Love makes a household"_

Dirinya merinding melihat kata – kata yang begitu romantis, seperti kata – kata pria itu kepadanya, menepis pikiran gaun itu untuk dirinya, ia menghampirp into yang terbuka.

"Saat aku kecil, ibuku selalu berkata kepadaku, 'Menikahlah dan kau akan melihat betapa bahagianya dirimu'-"

Suara itu membangkitkan bulu kuduk Eren, ia buru – buru menutup pintu dan menelusuri ruangan jahit, suara pria itu masih terdengar.

"Tak ada wanita yang sesuai keinginanku, tidak ada yang sesuai yang seperti bayanganku-"

Eren menyeringgit jijik melihat darah bersimpah di suatu sudut ruangan dan berlari menghampiri pintu yang di halangi oleh kotak besi.

"Uugh!" Dorongan Eren dapat memindahkan kotak itu, sedangkan suara pria itu semakin mendekat. Ia berlari di ruangan yang penuh mesin aneh, ia tak memedulikan mesin itu dan terus mencari pintu selanjutnya, curhatannya terekam jelas di telinga Eren.

"Aku mau seorang perempuan, perempuan yang menikah dengan-"

Jejak sisa darah menangkap matanya, darah yang menempel di kotak besi itu lagi – lagi menghalangi pintu, Ia dorong dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hey sayangku-"

Pria itu sudah terlihat berjalan cepat menujunya, dengan gesit Eren keluar dan menutup kembali, ia berlari mencari pintu ataupun ruangan, lalu ia menemukan pintu lift yang terbuka, terlihat tangga berwarna merah di seberangnya. Eren berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas, panggilan dari pria psycho itu semakin mendekat.

Hup!

Eren melompat, ia sukses mendarat di tangga itu, ketika ia mencoba mendaki, tangga itu lepas dari dinding, pegangannya lepas semua, dan Eren jatuh di atas lift, Pria itu masih diatas sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.

**JLEB**

Kakinya tertusuk kayu yang tajam. Eren mengerang kesakitan, dengan terpaksa, ia cabut kayu yang tertahan di kulitnya dengan tenaga penuh. "Argh!"

"Oh God! kau tidak apa –apa? Beritahu aku, kau tidak apa – apa?"

Eren tak bisa menahan gejolak marahnya terhadap pria itu, ia berusaha berdiri dan memegang kabel besar yang terikat di tengah atas lift.

"Siapa kau-"

"Apa kau lebih memilih mati…. Daripada bersamaku?"

Tatapan tajam dari pria itu membuat tenggorokan Eren kering, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tahu – tahu pria itu menghilang, Eren menatap lukanya, perlahan udaranya membeku dan kulitnya kembali pulih sendiri. Sesuatu bergerak, liftnya bergerak keatas, seperti dinyalakan oleh seseorang.

Buru – buru Eren melompat ke lantai yang berada di bawah lantai milik pengantin pria itu. Belum lama ia berjalan, suara baritone itu terdengar lagi.

"Ha… Mari kita lanjutkan…"

Eren bisa membayangkan seringaian pria gila itu, ia lewati manekin yang bersimpah darah itu, banyak loker yang bertumpuk – tumpuk dan tergeletak jatuh, jalan buntu yang ia dapat.

Ia membalikkan badan dan merogoh pintu di kanannya, pria itu lewat.

"Matamu memberitahuku semuanya tentang kamu, memberikan sinar dalam hidupku, Oh, aku ingin memiliki-"

'Shit! Dia sudah ada disini! Apa yang harus kulakukan!?' Eren berjalan memutar, dan ia sadar dirinya sudah terperangkap oleh pria itu.

Ia kembali ke pintu awal, pria itu berdiri tegap melihatnya. "Ah, kau sudah disini….. Sayangku.." Seringaian iblisnya membekukan Eren.

Ketika berbalik, Pria itu mengeluarkan pisaunya, ia tangkap pergelangan tangannya, Eren meronta ingin dilepaskan, tapi ia tak menghiraukan rengekannya, ia menusuk bahu yang indah itu.

**JLEB**

_**BRUUUK!** _

Eren terjatuh didepannya, tertangkap sudah, dirinya tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Pria itu menunduk dan membisikkan namanya.

"Panggil aku 'Levi', sayang"

Mata hijau itu membulat, ia tendang badan yang berisi itu, semangat tak menyerah menyala di matanya, Levi menatapnya dengan tertegun.

Tangan kanannya mulai menarik pisau di bahu kirinya, tak peduli sebagaimana sakitnya yang ia rasakan, ia paksakan tangan kanannya mencabut pisau yang di bahunya dan melempar ke pria yang bernama Levi itu, menancap di sepatu pantofelnya.

"Argh!" Levi mengeram kesakitan. Tapi matanya terbelalak melihat luka Eren.

Luka yang ia toreh perlahan menghilang, Eren tergopoh – gopoh lari ke ruangan seberang, Pria itu mencabut pisaunya, dan terkekeh.

"-Ketemu kau, Eren, Pasangan hidupku."

.

.

.

Their story begin....


	2. Our First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah dirinya tertangkap oleh Psikopat kelas atas ini, Eren berusaha mencari jalan keluar sebelum tubuhnya disentuh oleh tangan dingin itu, akankah ia berhasil keluar dari peran sang pengantin wanita di hari pernikahan mereka yang diadakan gedung terkutuk itu? 
> 
> Warning, HEAVY GORE And Non con elements on this chapter, and OOC Levi because cara dia ngomong di samakan oleh Eddie Gluskin dari Outlast Whitsleblower

“Eng…”

Kesadaran pemuda itu kembali pulih, terdengar suara rantai bergoyang ketika ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya yang terasa diikat, pandangan sekelilingnya terlihat gelap, tapi ia dapat merasakan sempitnya peti besi yang mengurungnya.

 

‘Di-Dimana…Ini….?’

Pandangannya yang kabur kini kembali seperti semula kala, remang – remang lampu berwarna kuning keruh ini menambahkan suasana menekan dan suram di ruangan gelap yang saat ini tak dikenalinya, warna bercak merah menodai di segala penjuru tempat, tidak membantu situasinya yang saat ini dikurung di dalam peti besi yang memiliki celah terbuka yang memungkinkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling, ditemani beberapa perlengkapan dan peralatan bersimpah darah.

‘Ada apa ini!?’ Eren mencoba menggerakan kedua kaki dan lengannya, kedua kakinya diikat erat dengan besi yang sama di pergelangan tangannya, bau bangkai yang membusuk dan kentalnya bau darah setengah mengering di permukaan lantai menyengat hidungnya.

‘Kenapa aku bisa terjebak di tempat ini….’ Eren mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan, terbayang wajah laki – laki berlumuran darah dengan wajah beserta ekspressi yang tak bisa ditafsirkan secara psikologis.

‘Akhirnya kutemukan juga, Pengantinku~’

Suara bisikan pria itu masih terngiang di kepalanya, ia buru – buru mencari cara untuk keluar sebelum orang gila itu menemukan dirinya lagi.

**_Kreeek Kreeek Kreeeek_ **

‘Shit! Dia sudah disini!’ Eren kaget setengah mati ketika mendengar lantai kayu itu berbunyi dari jauh, seperti suara orang diseret menuju ruangan yang saat ini ditempatinya.

Mata hijau itu mencoba fokus, memeriksa ruangan asing dan tak familiar, tidak ada tembok yang menutupi sepenuhnya seperti memberikan celah, terlihat dua pintu dari arah depan dan Eren berspekulasi pada pntu kanan terhalang oleh besi sedangkan di bagian kiri, padat dengan berbagai macam peralatan digantung sampai ada mangkuk yang memiliki segumpalan organ yang tak perlu disebutkan, perut Eren mendadak mual dan ia ingin muntah sekarang.

 

_Srettt Srett_

Tampak sang pelaku dan korban terlihat di bawah sinar lampu membuat pemuda berambut coklat kegelapan itu harus menjeda pola rencana untuk kabur dari tempat ini, Eren menahan nafas untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang menarik perhatian orang gila itu.

Sang pria dengan kelainan jiwa akut berlebihan yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai “Levi” atau bisa disebut sang “Pengantin Pria” tengah membawa seseorang yang tak ia kenal, tak berbusana, dengan wajah dan badan yang terluka, mungkin karena sayatan dari pisau yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

**Braakkk**

Tanpa belas kasihan, pria itu membanting keras tubuh mayat atau pria yang sekarat itu–Eren tidak bisa menebak dengan pasti–ke meja yang luas, dan mengingkat setiap tangan dan kaki supaya tidak lepas.

‘Apa yang ia lakukan?’Mata Eren fokus dengan tangan Levi yang mengganti sarung tangan putih kusam yang sudah terkotori oleh warna darah dengan sarung tangan yang terbuat dari karet berwarna biru. Seolah-olah Levi sedang melakukan sebuah operasi pembedahan.

“Ugh, mayat ini begitu jelek, harus aku ‘bersihkan’ sampai tidak ada kotoran yang tersisa.” Desisnya dengan mengkerutkan alis tak suka sambil memasangkan penutup mulut dan hidung berwarna putih mengkilat, tangannya mencari – cari alat yang berbentuk pencapit untuk gigi atau kuku.

Kepala sang korban yang ia tak tahu namanya mulai bergerak, dilihat dari luka di kepalanya Levi telah memukulnya sampai pingsan, entah ia mengalami gegar otak atau pendarahan dalam yang serius. ‘Orang itu beruntung masih bisa sadar sekarang…’ Pikir Eren.

Suara mesin dari gergaji kecil membuat suara seperti halnya mesin-mesin peralatan dokter gigi pada umumnya, bergetar dan memilukan untuk ditangkap di gendang telinga, karena itu beberapa dari orang sangat tidak menyukai kunjungan mereka ke dokter gigi.

‘Atau orang itu sama sekali tidak beruntung…’ Eren bersimpati dengan orang yang sangat malang itu, Levi tidak menunjukan wajah senang atau menggoda, wajahnya sangat datar. Sangat berbeda ketika dia menatap Eren di pertama kali mereka bertemu.

“Bersiap –siaplah…” Mata Levi mencari – cari setiap jengkal anggota tubuh yang menurutnya kotor, hingga ketika tangannya menandai bagian pusarnya sebagai sasaran pertama, alat gergaji kecil itu didekatkan ke pusarnya.

Suara daging terpotong mulai terdengar, alat gergaji itu kini menembus sampai ke dalam, dia bahkan dapat mendengar suara patahan tulang yang sudah remuk oleh sayat begerigi dari gergaji tersebut, badan pria itu hampir terbagi dua, tapi Levi berhenti ketika ia ‘tak sengaja’ menghancurkan lambungnya.

“Tch, kotor…” Dari nadanya, Levi tidak menyukai apa yang keluar dari lambung yang sudah terpotong itu sisa cairan makanan yang sudah dicerna oleh asam lambungnya mungkin? Ketika ia mematikan mesin kecil itu, Eren bernafas lega, mengira penyiksaan dari pengantin gila ini berhenti, tapi dugaannya salah.

Levi mengambil alat yang memiliki panjang yang sama dengan alat penyiksa sebelumnya, hanya saja ujungnya memiliki bentuk yang berbeda, bukan lagi gergaji tetapi berbentuk bola dengan duri – duri yang sangat tajam meski dilihat dari jauh.

Pria gila itu kini pindah ke tengah, berhadapan dengan kaki korban itu yang sedang mengankang, ia arahkan alat itu dibawah alat vitalnya, tepat menuju lubang pantatnya.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi dari Levi, ia tusukan bagian anus dengan cepat tanpa ada rasa belas kasih, seakan – akan memasukan sebuah kunci ke dalam lubang pintu.

“AAAAARGH AAAAAAGRHH!! HENTIKAAN!!! KUMOHON HENTIKAN AAARGH!!” Teriakan nyaring dari pria itu tidak digubris oleh pria berambut hitam gagak, seakan orang itu tuli. Tanpa banyak ekspresi, Levi mengambil pisau pemotong daging itu, ia arahkan ke kaki yang menggeliat ingin dilepaskan itu.

 **Brug.** Satu kaki lepas **.Brug**.Dua kaki lepas.

Teriakan pria itu sudah tidak terdengar seperti manusia lagi, Eren ingin sekali mencabut telinganya sekarang juga. Ini benar-benar neraka baginya.

Alat bola berduri itu kini dipenuhi darah bercampur potongan daging yang tersangkut di bagian duri tersebut, kondisi pada dinding lubang anal milik pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa dideskripsikan oleh Eren karena sudah tak ada lagi bentuk yang jelas pada anus tersebut, benar-benar sudah terkoyak habis juga robek.

Pria itu mati menggenaskan karena pendarahan yang deras di dua bagian, sobekan di perutnya juga pada bagian analnya.Levi hanya mendorong mayat itu jatuh, menyapu daging – daging yang tersisa di atas mejanya, dan mengelap darah yang masih basah.

‘Aku harus lari dari sini!!!’ Eren buru – buru menggerakan tangannya untuk lepas dari rantai yang dikunci, bukannya membantu, suara rantai itu malah terdengar oleh Levi, pria itu kini menghadap ke loker dan mulai berjalan menghampirinya.

‘FUCK! Dia malah menghampiriku!’Eren memejamkan mata, berharap ada ksatria yang datang menyelamatkannya dari orang gila ini

_Tap tap tap._

Dan Dewi Fortuna sedang di sisi Eren kali ini, Levi mendengar ada seseorang yang menyusup dari ruangan lain, kemungkinan di ruangan jahit, Levi keluar sambil membawa palu besar, Eren yang menghela nafas lega buru – buru mencari cara keluar sebelum orang itu datang lagi ke ruangan ‘eksekusi’.

‘Bagus!! Aku harus keluar dari sini…Ughh!’Eren mencoba memukul besi itu ke loker atau mencari benda kecil yang bisa melepas kunciannya, menghentakan sepatunya ke loker, berharap loker itu tidak terkunci rapat, selama beberapa menit kehampaan, Eren masih tidak bisa keluar dari loker terkutuk itu.

‘Siaal!Aku hanya membuang waktu!’ Eren memutar otaknya, mencari cara keluar dari loker sekaligus keluar dari rumah sakit gila ini untuk selamanya.

Dan sayang ia ditakdirkan untuk terjebak di tempat tak manusiawi itu bersamaan dengan mahluk yang sama sekali tak memiliki akal sehat, yang saat ini sedang mencari dirinya.

_**Kreekkk** _

Levi kembali lagi sambil menyeret orang yang sadarkan diri, nampaknya itu adalah orang yang bermaksud kabur darinya dengan cara yang nekat juga bodoh, wajah Psycho itu kini terlihat luka – luka samar, dan wajahnya lebih sangar dari sebelumnya. Korban keduanya sempat sadar ketika ia sedang mengikat kedua tangannya. Pria keras kepala itu terus memaki Levi yang tak direspon sambil kakinya diikat.

Oh, itu hanya akan membuat dirimu semakin terjebak dalam masalah yang lebih serius, kawan.

Karena kesal dengan berisiknya, Levi menutupi mulut pria itu dengan kain berwarna kuning.“Berisik.”Desisnya, tanpa banyak bicara lagi Levi mengambil alat pemotong kayu yang disebut chainsaw dan menyalakan mesin itu dengan begitu berisik.

‘Sial, kegilaannya makin menjadi!!’ Eren hampir berdarah ketika menahan dirinya sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri, ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk mencari jalan keluar, kini ia hanya bisa duduk pasrah menonton penculiknya membuat totonan horror secara live.

Karena pria itu bertubuh besar, maka Levi menghabisinya dengan alat yang lebih besar juga, ia mulai dari tengah, ia arahkan ke alat vitalnya, yang mungkin bisa ditebak itu favorite spot-nya, lalu ia tancap sekuat tenaga.

“GYAAAAAA!!AAAAARGHHH!” Teriakan pria yang bersuara berat itu cukup merusak pendengarannya, buru – buru ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya yang hampir sampai menangkap erangan memilukan itu, suara chainsaw Levi tidak kalah kencangnya dengan suara teriakan pria itu, semakin kencang suara mesin itu semakin kencang juga suara sang korban.

Eren menutup matanya karena tidak kuat melihat pria yang bertubuh kekar ini tengah dibelah, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana mesin itu berjalan memasuki ke organ tubuhnya dan memisahkan semua sel –sel sampai tulang dipisah dengan paksa.

Teriakan pria itu berhenti, entah pingsan tapi tak mungkin atau dia benar-benar sudah meninggal, chainsawnya itu tetap berjalan, dan Eren tak sengaja membuka matanya ketika suara Chainsaw itu sudah mereda.

Ia kira Levi akan berhenti kalau korbannya sudah kehilangan nyawa, nyatanya tidak, ia masih terus melanjutkan aktivitas ‘membersih’kan korbannya, mayat yang sudah terbelah dua itu memperlihatkan isi –isi dalamnya yang masih tersisa, bahkan warna merah muda otak manusia terlihat mencolok di mata Eren.

‘Hiii!!’ Eren bergidik ngeri sampai tak sadar badannya ikut bergerak dan membuat kesan ia sudah terbangun dari ‘tidur cantik’nya.

Levi yang tengah menyapu sisa daging terjatuh disekitar mejanya berhenti dan mendekati lokernya, Eren yang berpura – pura tertidur ketahuan oleh orang gila yang instingnya setajam binatang buas.

“Kau sudah bangun, sayangku~” Levi tersenyum lebar dengan khas senyuman maut.

_Oh, shit…_

Eren tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana wajahnya memberi ekspresi yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat, seakan perlahan nyawanya dihisap olehnya.

“Apa daritadi kau menontonku, hum, sayang? Maafkan aku..”Wajah Levi semakin dekat dari jendela loker itu.“Aku gugup bagaimana aku bisa mendekatimu? Kau tahu aku tidak biasa berhadapan dengan perempuan sepertimu..”Wajahnya masih memberi senyuman sadis itu, Eren ingin muntah didepan mukanya sekarang juga.

‘Gugup apanya!? Dan aku bukan perempuan!! Dasar gila!’ Eren mengumpat dalam hati, tapi matanya memancarkan apa yang ia pikirkan kepada Levi, Levi hanya terkekeh, masih tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari meja disamping kiri.

‘Tidak!!Aku akan dibunuh!’Eren memenjamkan kedua matanya, berharap kematiannya cepat seperti nyamuk ditepuk, tapi Levi hanya menyemportnya wewangian yang memabukkan.

‘Apa ini!?’ Eren berteriak dalam hati.

“Tidurlah, sayang, aku harus menyiapkan altar dan tempat untuk pertunangan kita, aku tak sabar untuk meminangmu, hehe…” Tawa Levi yang bernada rendah itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

Kekosongan inilah satu – satunya yang membuat Eren tenang jiwa dan raga.

 

 

 

 

> * * *

Lagi – lagi Eren terbangun oleh suara mesin yang membuat nalurinya bangkit kembali, suara mesin yang sama ia dengar dari mutilasi sebelumnya memaksa seluruh tubuhnya untuk bangun.

Mata hijaunya menangkap manik kelabu yang begitu terang diantara kegelapan, sang Pengantin Kegelapan ini memberinya senyuman, Eren bergidik ngeri, seluruh tenaganya ia kerahkan untuk melarikan diri dari hadapannya.

Seluruh tangan dan kaki Eren diikat oleh besi yang lebih keras dan kencang dari sebelumnya, diikat di tiang kayu di setiap sudut meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati, dan Eren tidak merasakan pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya lagi, ia ditelanjangi?

Levi yang sedari tadi mengelap pisaunya, kembali menaruh perhatiannya kepada calon pengantin.“Bagaimana keadaanmu, hm?”Levi mulai menyentuh pelipis Eren, lalu dilanjutkan sampai ke tengkuk lehernya.

“Kau begitu cantik…” Puji Levi, tangannya kini meraba bagian dadanya, memberi perasaan muak kepada Eren. Tak sengaja jari telunjuknya menyentuh bagian putingnya yang terekspos itu.

“Khhh!!..” Eren yang berencana untuk membisu, tergoyah untuk memaki – maki pembunuh berdarah dingin didepannya, dan aura sekitar Levi berubah lebih sadis dari sebelumnya, apakah dirinya akan disiksa oleh penggiling daging? Gergaji?Apa pisau daging.

Cleck.Eren mendengar suara pisau silver berbunyi, mata hijau itu mengarah ke nampan yang berada di samping meja, berisi berbagai peralatan operasi.

‘Apa yang ia ingin lakukan!?’ Eren panik seketika, ia mulai meronta – ronta dilepaskan, Levi tidak menghiraukan, ia mengambil saputangan bersihnya dan mengelap pisau itu sambil terkekeh.

Menduga kematiannya akan mati perlahan dan yang pasti sangat sakit, Eren mulai menendang – nendang meja, ia rasa meja itu akan roboh kalau Levi menggunakan chainsaw itu lagi, mencari – cari ide untuk lepas, Eren mencari benda yang bisa menghancurkan rantaian besinya.

‘Bagaimana caranya!?’ Eren tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya sedikit pun, kalau ia paksakan lagi, tangannya bisa terluka dan mengenai pembuluh darahnya, lalu ia fokuskan ke kakinya, tapi tampaknya Levi juga tidak sabaran untuk menyiksanya.

“Shuush, tenang, sayangku, kau begitu gugup mengenai pernikahan kita, hum?” Bisiknya, kini bibir dingin itu dekat dengan telinganya, telinga itu memerah seketika, dan Levi tekrejut melihatnya, ia coba menjilati dan memberinya kecupan.

“Khhh!!Menyingkir, hey orang gila! Jangan sentuh aku!” Pekik Eren kesal, kalau saja tangannya bebas, ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah Psycho itu, yang dimaki hanya terkekeh, ia dekatkan wajahnya ke Eren, memandangi indahnya mata hijau itu.

“Matamu… sungguh unik, sampai aku tidak bisa berkata – kata,” gumamnya, ia mulai mengecup pipi, bawah matanya sampai kelopak matanya.

Levi yang berbau aroma windex membuatnya Eren sedikit mabuk, wewangian yang begitu aneh, tapi ia bisa merasakan sebagian tubuhnya jadi lemas, entah terlalu takut atau memang baunya.

Mata mereka beradu pandang, Eren masih menatapnya penuh kebencian dan kemuakan, tersirat juga perasaan takut dan pasrahnya, Levi mengulas senyuman lagi, Eren berusaha tidak memedulikan senyuman anehnya, ia mencoba membaca matanya.

Mata yang ia lihat sebelumnya sungguh berbeda. Ketika Levi membunuh korban sebelumnya, matanya seperti ikan kosong juga hampa, seperti orang mati yang gentayangan, dan ekspresi semakin gelap ketika korbannya semakin terluka parah, seakan ia melihat barang yang kotor.

Tapi sekarang? Mata kelabu itu dipenuhi kilatan nafsu dan gairah, seakan ia baru saja menemukan mainan baru, manik onyx itu seperti menghisap jiwa dan akal sehatnya secara perlahan, tidak tahan berlama – lama memandangnya, Levi menerima pukulan dari dahi Eren yang sekeras batu.

“Heh, tidak sabar untuk di periksa, hum?” Levi tidak menunjukan wajah marah atau kesal, ia malah tertawa. ‘Dasar gila!’ Umpat Eren.

Levi tidak berbasa – basi lagi, lalu ia naik keatas meja, merangkak di atas Eren, dan mulai mencari sesuatu seperti mengendus.

“Kau berkeringat… tapi tidak begitu bau… malah feromonmu sangat mengundang,” Komentar Levi tidak diacuhkan, Eren semakin meronta – ronta ketika merasa kedua kaki Levi menghimpit pinggangnya, tangannya menari – nari di tubuh Eren, seperti mencari ‘spot’ untuk ditoreh luka.

“Disini…” Levi menunjukan area pinggangnya.Eren menggeliat lebih kencang dari sebelum.“Geli ya?”Bisik Levi sambil menggelitiki bagian pinggangnya, Eren yang kesal diperlakukan seperti mainan mulai memberi makian.

“FUCK OFF!!” Levi kembali menatap Eren, perlahan ia bangkit dan mengambil pisaunya. “Kau ini tidak sabaran ya, Eren~”

**JLEB!**

Satu tusukan berakhir di pinggangnya.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!” Teriakan Eren lebih nyaring dari yang Levi perkirakan, tapi ia tidak merasa bersalah, ia malah tersenyum lebar.

Ia mulai tusuk di bagian perutnya, tusuk sampai ke dadanya, berhati – hati tidak mengenai jantungnya. Tidak puas dengan tusukan, ia mulai toreh goresan – goresan di badannya.

“Fufufu….Hahaha!”Tawa Levi menggelegar, Eren yang wajah pucat pasih sambil menahan rasa sakit yang berkali – kali lipat, kini pergelangan tangan Eren mulai berdarah.

Levi menjilat pisaunya yang dipenuhi darah milik Eren, wajahnya menunjukan ia menikmati rasa darah milik Eren.

‘Khhhhhh! J-jangan bilang dia ini kanibal!’Horror melihat Levi menjilati pisaunya sampai bersih, pisau itu kini kembali ke dalam daging Eren, kini mulai menusuk – nusuk pahanya yang mulus dan empuk itu.

“EEERGHHHHH HGRAAAAAGHHH!” Rasa sakit yang berkali – kali lipat plus bau darah yang menyengat hidungnya, Eren tidak kuat untuk tetap sadar sampai sekarang.

Kakinya berhenti berontak, melainkan bergetar bagaikan tidak ada energi yang tersisa, Levi memberhentikan aksi sadisnya, ia mulai mengecup luka – luka di pahanya, memberi jilatan.

Rasa sakit dan desiran aneh bercampur aduk di perut Eren, perutnya berbunyi aneh sekali, Eren ingin sekali menendang Levi yang asik memberi kecupan dan merasakan darahnya.

 “D-Dasar orang aneh!” Mulutnya Eren berbicara sendiri, pikirannya sudah tidak bisa stabil lagi, meski banyak luka dan kehilangan darah yang bertubi – tubi, kesadaran Eren masih ada dan perlahan luka – luka yang dibuat oleh Levi mengering dalam hitungan menit. 

Levi memerhatikan kepulihan Eren yang diluar kewajaran, luka yang memperlihatkan organ dalamnya perlahan menutup, seperti membuat sel baru, dan simpahan darah yang meresap kini mengering sampai tidak berbekas.

“Menarik….” Mata sipit milik Levi itu kini membulat, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi keterkejutan dan tertarik dengan kekuatan Eren yang sebenarnya. Eren bernafas lega ketika sudah tidak merasakan nyeri sakitnya, kekuatan pulihnya bisa secepat sesuai keinginannya, tapi hal itu akan menguras tenaganya.

Dilihat dari sikap Levi, ia tidak akan berhenti menyiksa sampai dirinya mati, entah ia akan menikam jantungnya atau memotong kepalanya, Eren tidak tahu kekuatannya bisa membuatnya immortal atau hanya menyembuhkan luka.

Kini tangan Levi bermain di selangkangannya, meremas paha Eren yang tadinya terbelah – belah kini membentuk daging baru, potong – potongan daging itu perlahan berubah menjadi uap.

“Seperti kadal… agak menjijikan, tapi dagingmu begitu kenyal, Eren~” Komentar Levi, ia seperti senang meremas Eren

“Hentikan!! Hey!! Mesum!” Pekik Eren, ia sangat membenci sentuhan Levi, sudah dilukai sekarang ia berbuat mesum, oh dewi fortuna, tolong beri kesempatan Eren menghajarnya.

“Saatnya kita coba dengan ini…” Levi mengambil alat pencongkel, dan Eren tahu persis yang apa ia lakukan setelah ini.

“A-Ap-Kh!!!”Levi berjalan mendekati wajahnya, meski Eren baru pulih, tapi rontaannya lebih dashyat dari sebelumnya.“Hentikannn!!!! Hentikaaann! Hey Orang gila-“

“Aku ingin sekali menyimpan matamu~ Lagipula aku ingin tahu…. Apakah organmu akan tumbuh lagi kalau sudah dicabut?”Bisinya, Levi mempersiapkan toples yang berukuran sedang.

“Tidak!!!! Jangaaan!!! Kumohon Hentikan-Aaargh!!” Pintaan Eren tidak didengar, Levi memasang alat supaya Eren tidak bisa berkedip dan menghalangi jalannya ‘operasi’.

“H-Hey!!” Mata kanan Eren kini melihat pencongkel Levi yang kini mulai memasuki sisi – sisi matanya. “Ini tidak akan sakit, kok, akan kupercepat ‘operasi’ ini, sayangku…” Bisiknya, alat pencongkel itu kini sepenuhnya masuk.

“Khhh!!!!Aaaaarghh!” Secara perlahan mata Eren diangkat ke atas secara paksa, saraf dan pembuluh darah yang menempel seakan ditarik dengan kasar, teriakan Eren sudah mulai meliar.

“ **GYAAAAAAAAAARGH!AAAAARGHHH!!!** ” Eren bisa merasakan kehilangan mata kanannya secara perlahan, dan terjadi pembuluh darahnya tertoreh karena tarikan dari Levi yang tak rasional itu.

“Sabar, sayangku…” Bisiknya, wajahnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang kesenangan dengan mainan barunya, ketika bola mata itu sepenuhnya keluar dari tempatnya, ia ambil gunting operasi dan menggunting sisa daging yang menjadi penghubung antara mata dengan Eren.

**_Click!_ **

Sekejap, Eren buta sebelah, dengan pendarahan yang parah didalamnya, Eren perlahan pingsan, entah rasa sakitnya yang berlebihan sampai ia tak tahan, atau bau aroma pakaian Levi yang begitu memabukkan sampai kesadarannya diregut.

Ia pingsan lebih dari 15 menit.

 

.

.

.

 

Eren terbangun karena suara jatuhnya suatu alat, Levi yang tengah memandang toples yang ia pegang, kini kembali melihat Eren.

Kedua mata Eren kini bisa dibuka, mata hijaunya berganti menjadi kuning keemasan.

“Warnanya yang unik, kau benar – benar cantik, sayangku~” Levi mengelus kepalanya, ingin sekali Eren tepis tangan terkutuk itu, matanya kembali fokus dengan toples yang ia pegang, mata kanan hijaunya mengambang, seperti souvenir yang dijual di toko – toko sejenisnya.

“Ghhh, Akan kubunuh kau!” Desis Eren, ia tak ingin berlama – lama membiarkan dirinya disiksa sesuka orang sinting ini, Levi hanya tertawa pelan.

“Segitu inginnya kah kau mengakhiri hidup ini? Kau akan bahagia dengan bersamaku, Eren-“

“Berhenti memanggil namaku!!!Kau tidak kenal aku, dan aku bukan milik siapa – siapa!” Bentak Eren, Levi terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

“Sepertinya kau belum mengerti kenapa Tuhan membiarkanmu datang ke wilayahku…”Ujarnya selagi berjalan memutari Eren. Saat ini dirinya serupa dengan hiu yang mengelilingi mangsanya.

“Dengan kemampuanmu yang bisa memulihkan lukamu…. Apa gunanya selain memenuhi kebutuhanku?”Bisiknya, mata mereka beradu pandang.

“Aku hidup bukan untuk memuaskanmu!!!!Sekarang lepaskan aku dan bertarung secara jantan!!!” Tantang Eren, tapi Levi tidak secepat itu terpengaruh oleh kata – kata pemuda yang cepat marah itu.

“Fufu, kau memang tidak sabaran…” Tangan dingin yang sedari tadi melipat kedepan kini menyentuh barang pribadi miliknya.

“Bagaimana kalau aku coba potong ini? Mungkin akan mengecilkan harga dirimu~” Bisiknya, lalu ia ambil alat gergaji yang ia pakai kepada korban pertama.

‘Siaaaall!!’ Eren kembali meronta – ronta, mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan kejantanannya, ia sudah muak untuk pasrah dioperasi, disiksa oleh orang macam Levi, saatnya memberontak.

Gergaji yang sudah menyala itu sedang menyentuh bagian ujungnya, Levi memegang alatnya untuk tegak, meski disentuh oleh tangan dingin itu, Eren sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeras di situasi seperti ini.

‘Tuhan!! Selamatkan aku, jangan biarkan benda itu menyentuhku!!!’

**BRUUUK!**

Eren terkejut melihat sosok Variant yang datang dari pintu kanan menyerang Levi dari belakang, alhasil doa Eren selamat, serangan Variant membuat meja yang sudah bobrok itu hancur, Eren bisa melepaskan dirinya.

Ditengah kesibukan mencari pakaian untuk menutupi badan, Variant asing itu sedang beradu fisik dengan Levi, pria yang lengah itu marah dan mencoba membunuh dengan hantamannya, tapi Variant itu berhasil menghindari ia tendang perutnya dan pukul wajahnya, lalu ia melarikan diri.

Tak puas dengan pertarungan sepihak, Levi menggeram sambil mengejar lelaki cacat wajah itu, kesempatan emas itu Eren gunakan untuk memakai baju dan membawa handycamnya yng tergeletak di samping loker terbuka.

Mendadak ruangan sakral itu menjadi sepi, nalurinya memberi tahu bahwa tempat yang ia berada sekarang merupakan titik vitalnya Levi, tidak ada jalan keluar dan ia harus melewati ruangan jahit dulu.

Eren berjalan ke ruangan dimana kedua orang itu berlari, berharap mereka berada di tempat jauh sampai Eren berhasil berjalan ke pintu EXIT.

Dan ia salah mengambil jalan.

“Darling! Kau mau kemana?”Panggil Levi diujung pintu ketika Eren sudah berada di ruangan yang dipenuhi mesin jahit yang berdebu tanpa lampu, hanya cahaya jadi jendela yang menjadi penyinar ruangan ini.

‘Shit!!’ Buru – buru Eren lari kembali ke ruangan ‘penyiksaan’ dan mengumpat dibalik meja dan menunggu kedatangan orang gila itu.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Sepatu pantofel Levi terdengar amat keras pertanda bahwa dia sedang berada di daerah yang sama dengan dirinya, Eren menarik nafas dalam – dalam, berlari ketika Levi sedang jauh dari pintu yang ia incar.

“DARLING!”

Eren tidak menghiraukan panggilannya, meski Levi berjalan pelan,entah apa alasannya padahal dia bisa saja berlari kencang untuk menyusul sang brunette, ia masih bisa mengejar Eren yang kakinya sempat terluka.

Berlari melewati manekin – manekin yang bersimpah darah, umpatan dari Levi tak ia pedulikan, matanya mencari jalan keluar ketika sampai di lorong yang kanannya diblokir tumpukan meja, untunglah pintu dikanannya tidak terkunci ketika ia ingin masuk.

“Argh!”Ia menggeram kesal ketika sampai diruangan yang penuh dengan debu dan gelap gulita, cahaya dari jendela tidak membantunya mendapat jalan keluar.

“Kenapa kau lari dariku?”Suara milik Levi semakin mendekat.

Uh, karena aku membencimu, apalagi alasannya? Batin Eren sarkas.

Ia nyalakan handycamnya, memberi penyinaran setiap sudut yang gelap.

Aha! Dibagian kiri dari jendela ada jalan keluar.

Hap! Eren melompati meja dan berlari kearah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

‘Antara hidup dan mati!’ batinnya berusaha menenangkan diri sekaligus menantangnya untuk melompat.

Dan Eren melompat keluar jendela, tidak peduli apa yang ia hadapi diluar sana.

Levi melihat Eren melompat, menontonnya dari atas, tentu ia tidak bisa mengikuti karena ia tidak memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan dirinya seperti Eren, ia menyeringai lebar.

“Oh, jadi kau ingin bermain petak umpet denganku? Sampai bertemu lagi, my love!”

Eren merinding mendengar pernyataan omong kosong dari Levi, ia berjalan terseok – seok melipir pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

 

Tes tes.

Rintik – rintik hujan turun.

Eren yang sedari duduk di antara semak – semak dekat rawa yang memiliki kandunga kimia bercampur air keruh yang tidak jelas, kembali berdiri.

Eren berjalan dengan terseok – seok ketika sampai di depan pintu suatu gedung yang menyatu dengan gedung dimana orang gila itu berada, meski ia takut tertangkap lagi, namun dia harus melakukannya dan ia tetap mencari jalan keluar.

 Perlahan ia buka pintu tanpa membuat suara, ruangan yang ia kunjungi tampak lebih normal dari biasanya.

Situasi berjalan lancar sampai ia datang di ruangan yang segelap ruang yang tadi, dan lagi – lagi ia mendengar suara orang gila itu.

“Saat aku kecil, ibuku selalu berkata kepadaku, ‘Menikahlah dan kau akan melihat betapa bahagianya dirimu’-“

Eren langsung menyembunyikan badannya di balik bayangan lemari yang sudah reyot, suara itu terus berulang bagaikan kaset rusak yang dipaksa untuk diputar, apakah itu hanya jebakan?

Eren memberanikan diri mengintip ke ruangan yang bersinar dari tv yang menyala, layar rusaknya berkedip – kedip diruangan itu, manik hijau itu tidak menemukan monster berwujud manusia itu. ‘Yosh! Saatnya bergerak!”

Eren mengendap – endap sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya, menelusuri ruangan yang belum pernah ia lihat, hanya mengikuti intuisinya, ia sampai di ruangan yang memiliki banyak kursi berwarna kuning langsat, dilapisi kain berwarna putih, semua kursi menghadap satu arah.

Mata Eren terbelalak ketika melihat ujung ruangan yang dipenuhi aura seram ini, meski dua lampu lightning yang sering dipakai dalam pengambilan film dinyalakan, menyinari sampai ujung ruangan berada di sampingnya.

Ruang pelaminan.

‘Jadi orang gila itu serius menikahiku!?’ cairan asam di lambung segera menaik, membuat Eren ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Muak dengan permainan gila Levi.

Gulp, pilihan berada ditangannya sekarang, ia memiliki firasat bahwa jika ia nekat memasuki ruangan aneh berbentuk altar pernikahan, ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa sialan ini apalagi kabur dari pria bernama Levi itu, tapi ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di tempat ini, sesuatu yang bisa membantunya keluar.

Daripada ditangkap oleh orang gila itu selagi mencari jalan keluar, lebih baik ia periksa ruangan ini, menurutnya, dengan kenekatan yang masih tersisa, ia berjalan di karpet merah muda yang memudar, dihiasi bunga – bunga dan pita buruk yang berserakan jatuh.

Badannya bergidik ngeri ketika melihat patung manekin-Ah, lebih tepatnya tubuh mayat yang dikeringkan oleh air keras sampai mengkeras seperti manekin dibaluti pakaian Wedding dress berwarna putih bersih, anehnya, tubuh manekin itu bersimpah darah yang mengering, tapi tidak ada setetes darah pun yang melekat di bahan kain berwarna putih jernih itu.

Lupakan soal **_‘The Bride’,_** matanya menangkap benda mengkilat di ujung tangannya, rupanya ia menggenggam kunci, dan ia tahu satu kegunaan kunci itu.

‘Tiket pulang!’Pekiknya dengan kegirangan, dalam hati tentunya.

Baru saja ia mengambil kunci itu, pria itu muncul dibelakangnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

“DARLING!”

Bagaikan disambar petir, tubuhnya diterjang kepanikan, matanya mencari jalan keluar selain pintu masuk yang sedang dihalangi pria psikopat bernama Levi, ia berlari menuju pintu di sebelah kanan, dibatasi oleh sebuah lemari besi yang jatuh.

“Akhirnya kau kembali juga, sayangku-Hey, tunggu!”

Ketika Levi baru saja beberapa langkah darinya, Eren berhasil menyingkirkan lemari itu dan buru – buru lari darinya, melewati koridor yang sama, ia lari tanpa melihat kebelakang, meski jalannya terseok – seok, anehnya Levi berlari tidak terlalu dekat darinya.

‘Dia mau bermain-main denganku?!’ batin Eren memekik tak mengerti jalan pikiran sang pria bernama Levi.

Menganggap keuntungan baginya, dengan cepat ia berbelok dan menelusuri lorong yang belum ia lewati, sekilas melihat kaca besar yang memperlihat isi lapangan basket itu, ia langsung masuk dengan membuka pintu tak terkunci itu.

Ia sempat berhenti ketika melihat suatu pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan sampai membuat api kebraniannya padam seperti ditiup angin misteri.

Korban – Korban mayat Levi digantung dengan posisi terbalik, beberapa darinya digantung dengan cara normal, semuanya adalah mayat lelaki bertengger di segala penjuru langit – langit Lapangan Outdoor basket yang kumuh itu, mendadak Eren ingin muntah melihat badan – badan yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

“Kemarilah, sayangku!” Panggilan Levi membuatnya tersadar bahwa bahaya masih mengancamnya, buru – buru ia berlari ke pojok kiri dari jendela besar itu, mengujungi ruangan angker yang lain.

Levi cukup takjub dengan niat dan semangat Eren yang sangat tidak ingin tertangkap olehnya, bahkan ia menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan ‘koleksi’ maha karyanya, ia semakin cinta dengan buruannya kali ini, atau mungkin buruan terakhirnya.

Yap, tak ada yang “Wanita” seperti Eren ini, pria berambut hitam gagak itu bertekad untuk menangkapnya dan membawa dirinya pulang ke sarang cinta mereka, takkan dia biarkan pemuda manis itu lari dari hadapannya!

Semangat Eren hampir luput ketika tidak menemukan pintu selanjutnya ketika sampai di ujung lapangan basket, Levi melihatnya dengan wajah senang bercampur gemas karena tak sabar untuk mendekati kemudian membawa Eren kembali, sedangkan sang brunette geram melihat sang villain tersenyum memenangkan pertarungan, matanya menangkap sebuah ventilasi yang bisa ia jangkaui.

Kali ini, Erenlah yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**_Hup!_ **

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia panjat lubang ventilasi itu dan masuk dengan cepat, takut Levi menarik kakinya yang masih tergapai diluar, merangkak lebih dalam sampai ke ujung ventilasi lainnya, anehnya Levi tidak mengejar masuk, mungkin karena tubuhnya yang besar meski pendek, tidak memungkinkan untuk masuk?

Melupakan kejanggalan yang dilakukan oleh Levi, ia turun dari lorong Ventilasi, tahu – tahu ia sudah berada di dapur yang sama dengan dapur lainnya, kali ini ia berjalan pelan, tak mendengar adanya suara kaki maupun pergerakan, ia aman.

Ia isi baterai lagi didalam handycam-nya yang layarnya mulai redup. ‘Ayolah berfungsi!’Eren memukul Handycam-nya beberapa kali untuk membuatnya aktif, Bing.Benda itu ditakdirkan menyala sampai akhir hayatnya.

.

.

.

_ Kemenangan dapat ia raih…. _

.

.

.

 

**_Atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya._ **

.

.

.

 

“A-Akhirnya…” Ia tak sanggup berkata –ata lagi, air mata mengalir dan tenggorokan kering. “A-Aku bisa pulang….”

Tangannya bergetar ketika ia hendak membuka kunci, entah ketakutan atau terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Tidak tahu penghuni gedung itu berada di belakangnya, memasang senyum iblisnya.

**_BUUUUGH_ **

 

.

.

.

 

**_Levi, do you take Eren to be your lawful wedded wife?_ **

 

.

.

.

 

** I do. **

Mata Eren yang sudah terpejam kini membelalak ketika mendengar suara sumpah yang sering diucapkan saat pernikahan diiringi lagu yang sering dinyalakan setiap pernikahan kaum barat pada umumnya.

Dan ia tak percaya apa yang terjadi saat ini juga.

“Ah, kau sudah bangun, sayang?” Tanya Levi dengan suara lembutnya, ia memakai setelan jas formal berwarna putih, ditambah bunga mawar berwarna merah pekat di kantung bagian jasnya dan juga sapu tangan putih yang bersih.

Ketika matanya menangkap cermin di belakang patung, atau lebih tepatnya pastur yang di beri air keras dan mengeras menjadi patung didepannya, dengan wajah horror tentunya, ia mendelik kaget dengan pakaian barunya.

Satu set dress putih yang ia lihat barusan, kini manekin buatan itu sudah hilang entah kemana, dress itu dipakaikan di badannya, memperlihatkan kedua pundaknya dan juga tengkuk lehernya, ia diikat oleh tiang yang sering dipakai untuk menggantungkan pakaian, ketika mencoba bergerak, rantai besi itu sudah mengunci dengan sempurna.

Tidak ada jalan keluar.

“A-Apa – apaan ini!?” Geram Eren dengan wajah marahnya, ia sudah dilucuti dan digantikan pakaiannya oleh maniak mesum ini? Sang psikopat hanya terkekeh melihat reaksinya, lalu tangan dinginnya yang dilapisi sarung tangan putih mengelus lembut pipinya.

“Kau terlihat cantik…” Pujinya, tanpa alasan yang jelas, pipinya merona, seolah menjawab balik perasaannya, Eren dengan tampang ‘Jual-mahal’nya tidak rela dipermainkan sejauh ini.

Selagi ia menggoyangkan badannya untuk melepaskan kedua kaki dan tangannya, ia merasakan cedar transparan yang sedari tadi menghinggap dikepalanya. ‘Tch!’ Eren merasa sangat jengkel karena dipermalukan sejauh ini, bahkan ia merasa kakinya dipasangi sepasang sepatu wanita yang mirip dari cerita Cinderella, sepatu kaca berwarna perak.

Belum sempat ia mencari akal, tahu – tahu pastur palsu itu bersuara lagi dengan suara klasik, entah dia asli atau tidak, tapi Eren kaget ketika memperhatikan lebih detil juga intens, serasa nyawanya hampir keluar dari jasadnya ketika matanya tak salah melihat, pastur dengan wajah tengkorak itu melanjuti ‘pernikahan’ ini.

**_“Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?”_ **

Dengan percaya diri entah dari manakah asalnya, Levi menjawab tanpa melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

“I do.”

Ludah lemparan Eren hampir saja mengenai pipi lesungnya, kalau saja Levi tidak mengambil satu langkah mundur darinya, benar – benar musuh yang tak bisa dikalahkan, juga menyebalkan.

“Sekarang giliranmu, Eren..” Levi menyunggingkan senyum kejinya, ia terlihat bahagia setelah menjawab pertanyaan yang ia idamkan selama ini.

Eren tidak akan pernah menuruti kemauan pria ini, apapun rintangannya, kalau ia mulai mengancam dengan tusukan pisau, mungkin itu tidak akan mempan, toh kekuatan ‘healing’nya akan menyembuhkannya, mau diancam dengan apa lagi?

Levi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak yang biasa digunakan menyimpan kacamata, oh bukan, isinya ada dua suntikan, satu berwarna putih satu lagi berwarna hijau gelap

Belum sempat Eren bertanya, rekaman pastur itu mulai bersuara lagi.

**_“Eren, do you take Levi to be your lawful wedded husband?”_ **

Entah bagaimana bisa suara pastur bisa menyebut namanya, tapi ia tahu suara itu hasil editan dari psikopat ini, tidak mengherankan.

Niat Eren untuk tidak menjawab sumpah itu guncang ketika merasakan tusukan suntik yang tipis namun tajam itu di leher belakangnya, tepat di tulang rusuknya.

“Dengarkan aku, Eren, kau bisa melewati ‘Mimpi buruk’ ini kalau kau mau menikahiku,” Bisiknya dengan menggoda, nafas dinginnya menyapu di kulit berkeringat itu.

“Mimpi buruk apa mak- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**!”Seluruh sendi dan tulang Eren mendapati kesakitan tiada akhir dari injeksi tersebut, seperti setiap sel ditubuhnya diracuni.

Teriakan Eren berlangsung sampai 10 menit, lalu ia bernafas tersengal – sengal, mengoleksi setiap oksigen yang habis ia keluarkan, ia tatap psikopat itu sebenci – bencinya.

Levi menatap baliknya, lalu kembali mencatat sesuatu di notes hitam kecil itu. “Kau tahan menghadapi beberapa tusukan dan goresan, tapi tidak dengan racun yang langsung diinjeksi, huh?”Gumamnya seperti seorang ilmuwan.

“K-Kau!!A-Aku tidak akan pernah-ARGH!!” Rasa sakitnya kembali menerjang tubuhnya, 20 menit berlangsung dan ia mulai lelah menghadapi penyiksaan secara organ internalnya ini, bahkan ia lebih milih merasakan logam silver didalam tubuhnya

“Eren…” Panggilan psikopatnya menyita perhatiannya. “Kalau kau mau saja menikahiku-“ Ia menunjukan suntikan yang diisi cairan putih. “Akan kuinjeksi antidote ini ke tubuhmu.”

Tentu saja Eren tidak percaya ucapan orang miring ini, tapi rasa sakitnya makin lama makin terasa lambat, dan tentunya Eren akan merasakan siksa itu setiap detik yang Ia lalui

“AAARGH-“ Ia kembali menatap Levi. “K-K-Kau mau menyuntikku mati, bukan!?”Levi membalas rensponnya dengan terkekeh. “Buat apa menyuntik mempelai wanitaku, huh?”

Bodohnya Eren melupakan fakta bahwa orang disampingnya adalah orang gila, pilihan masih ada diatas tangannya, mempercayai orang ini apa tersiksa sampai koma.

“Urgh… Baiklah… Kulakukan…”

Setelah mendengar pernyataannya, pastur itu kembali berbicara.

**_“Eren, do you take Levi to be your lawful wedded husband?”_ **

Eren kembali menatap Levi yang menunggunya berbicara.“Hey, ini bukan yang di-AAAARGH!!” Serangan sakit ini hampir saja membutakan visual matanya, ia kembali menatap, Levi hanya memberi gesture untuk menjawab pastur itu.

‘Tentu saja aku harus menjawab mayat ini sampai akhir…’ Ia merutuk diri sendiri.

“….I do.” Jawabnya pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Levi.‘Bajingan itu malah tersenyum!Urgh!’Melihat seringaian orang gila itu memberi sensasi tidak enak di ulu hatinya

**_“Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?”_ **

“…I do.” Jawab Eren secepat – cepatnya, dan kini ia merasakan injeksi lagi di bagian belakangnya.

“Efek sakitnya akan menghilang setelah lima menit.”Bisik Levi sambil memainkan telinga calon ‘istri’ yang sebentar lagi menjadi miliknya, Eren mendecih.

**_“Do you together promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes Husband and Wife?”_ **

“We do-“

Selagi Levi kembali konsentrasi menjawab yang diiringi jawaban pelan dari Eren, pemuda itu kembali melihat sekelilingnya, mencari cara agar ia bisa keluar dari ‘pernikahan’ neraka ini, dibangku penonton yang sepi itu, ia tak menemukan sesuatu-

**_“Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?”_ **

Merasa kesempatannya semakin menipis, Eren kembali menggerakan tangannya, dengan konsentrasinya yang penuh, ia merasakan sesuatu yang empuk-Ah, buket bunga yang di sengaja dipasang kepadanya.

“We do-“ Jawab Levi sambil melirik ke Eren, buru – buru ia kembali melihat pastur itu dan ikut menjawab. “W-We do…”

**“You may kiss the bride.”**

Jawab pastur itu sebagai tanda akhir dari upacara itu, Eren tidak sadar apa maksud perkataan itu selagi ia sibuk dengan rencana pelariannya, dengan cepat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menekan wajahnya.

“Apa yang-“  

Kiss—

 

Bibir tipis nan dingin itu kini melekat di bibir ranum milik Eren, entah kenapa bisa basah, tapi yang jelas Eren sangat tidak nyaman, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin berciuman dengan orang yang baru menyuntik racun ke tubuhnya.

Bibir yang sedingin hatinya kini mulai bergerak, melahap seluruh bibirnya dan mulai mengulum dengan nikmatnya, seperti mengulum permen semanis lollipop, tidak hanya itu, lidah jahanam itu mulai mengecap permukaan bibir milik Eren.

“Hmngrrhh!”Eren yang tak rela tubuhnya dijamah oleh psikopat ini mulai melawan balik dengan mengalihkan wajahnya, tapi bibir yang sudah melekat itu makin memaksa masuk.

“Aaahmmm!” Cerobohnya Eren membuka mulutnya untuk menggigitnya, tapi tersedak ketika merasakan lidah yang melesat masuk kedalam mulutnya, tak sempat melawan, Levi sudah menginvasi liang mulutnya.

Lidah Eren yang berkehendak mengusir benda asing itu terjerat dalam jebakannya, mereka saling bertautan lidah sampai air liur dari bibir ranum itu menetes.

“That’s a hot kiss, Darling…” Pujinya sambil memberi senyumannya, Eren menggeram jengkel karena dijebak, salahnya tidak sadar ia dibawa oleh permainan Levi dan lagi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

‘Eh… Kenapa ini… Kepalaku pusing…Argh…Pandanganku….’

Ia tak sadar Levi menyelipkan pil tidur selagi mencumbunya, lagi – lagi ia terperangkap oleh tipu muslihatnya.

“S-Sialan… Persetan kau, Levi!”

Levi hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada ‘istri’nya.

‘Sampai ketemu di malam pertama.’

 

* * *

 

_Tess Tess Tess._

Suara air menetes membangunkan indera pendengarannya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, sadar dirinya dibawa ketempat asing lagi.

Dan kini ia tersadar dirinya berada di ruangan agak sempit, sesempit ruangan di loteng gedung, kaca besar dibelakangnya memberi sinar dari rembulan untuk memberi cahaya ke seluru penjuru kamar.

Tak ada tikus maupun lantai kayu yang bolong, semuanya terlihat kamar biasa, ditambah seprai dan kasur yang bersih.

‘Tunggu dulu…Seprai?’

Rasa sensasi ditangan yang familiar, ah, lagi – lagi rantai besi itu yang mengikat tangannya, tapi kini kakinya dilepas dari rantai, Eren bisa melihat kakinya yang dibaluti stocking putih telah dilepas, ada luka goresan dan memar di pergelangan kakinya.

‘Ugh, di situasi seperti ini… Kakiku malah tambah parah…’

Tidak melihat sosok psikopat di ruangan itu, buru – buru Eren menarik tangannya, menimbulkan suara gemericik yang khas, tentunya membuat tanda ‘bel’ kepada psikopat itu yang menunggu diluar.

‘Ugh, tidak ada barang perkakas di sekitar sini, benar – benar terjebak!’ Mata Eren yang berganti warna menjadi keemasan mencari cara keluar, dan tentunya gagal karena Levi sangat teliti dalam mempersiapkan kamar dan kejutan, pastinya ia tidak bisa kabur tanpa pertolongannya.

**_Krekk_ **

Sang “suami”nya yang Psikopat datang, Eren lebih berharap Malaikat Maut yang datang mencabut nyawanya sebelum psikopat itu, ia tahu orang gila itu senang menyiksa sebelum membunuh, dilihat dari persiapan sampai sejauh ini.

“Kau sudah bangun, sayang?” Psikopat itu membawa secangkir teh dan entah apa isinya yang ada di mangkuk itu, ia duduk di tepi kasur dan menyentuh luka di kaki Eren.

“Ergh!”Eren merintih sakit ketika merasakan jari – jari dingin itu meraba bagian memarnya, lalu tangan kirinya mencolek krim putih di mangkuk itu dan memijit bagian memarnya, perlahan rasa memarnya itu menghilang.

“A-Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?” Tanya Eren, heran dengan sikap Levi yang mendadak normal.

“Hum? Aku hanya ingin mempersiapkan agar malam pertama kita agar sempurna…” Senyuman iblis itu muncul lagi, Eren merasa bodoh berharap yang mustahil kepada orang ini, lagipula Ia memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan yang berbeda, jadi kemungkinan cream yang ia beri….

‘J-Jangan – jangan… racun!?’Eren bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat efek racun tersebut.

Levi yang hanya mengenakan satu kemeja putih yang dibuka dua kancing dari atas, ditambah celana hitam pekat, terlihat seperti manusia biasa, kalau saja dia tidak keterbelakangan mental dan psikopat, Eren mengakui pria di depannya sangat tampan rupawan, minus senyuman iblis itu.

‘Tch! Kenapa aku malah menatap dia!?’Eren merasa otaknya semakin kacau kalau terus berhadapan dengan orang gila ini.

Pikirannya teralihkan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menjalar ditubuhnya, oh, psikopat yang menganggap dirinya sebagai suaminya kini mulai menjamah tubuhnya, jari – jari panjang itu kini meraba bagian dadanya, mencari sesuatu yang menyebabkannya tersentak.

Ah, dia menemukannya.

“Hengh!!”Levi menaikkan alisnya ketika Eren menyentak ketika jari miliknya tak sengaja menyentuh tonjolan di dadanya, Eren melemparkan ekspresi benci juga gusar, tidak memberinya izin untuk menyentuhnya.

“J-Jangan sentuh-Hengh!” Dengan sengaja, jari – jari dingin itu mencubit putingnya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya terangsang oleh gerakan sensualnya, dan tidak biasanya, Levi tidak berbicara atau memanggilnya, ia hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

Justru Eren semakin merinding melihat sikapnya yang tambah aneh.

Tubuhnya kembali dijamah, Eren tak rela tubuhnya yang masih perjaka ini disentuh oleh psikopat kelas atas, ia menduga setelah tubuhnya selesai dijamah, psikopat itu pasti memulai ‘fetish’nya, yaitu dengan menyiksanya sampai mati, apakah dugaannya akan jadi kenyataan?

Ketika Eren semakin brutal memberontak, Psikopat membenamkan wajahnya di atas tengkuk leher Eren, memberinya gigitan yang dalam, merobek permukaan kulitnya.

“AAARGH-Aahn!”Teriakan sakit Eren diselingi desahannya karena Levi tengah menjilati lukanya selagi meraba bagian perutnya dengan sensual, merasa bagian bawahnya bahaya, Eren mulai menggerakan kakinya untuk menendang, Levi menahan kakinya sambil menyeringai.

“Jangan nakal, Eren, malam ini kau akan jadi milikku…” Bisiknya seduktif sebelum menggigit daun telinganya sambil darah menetes.

“Khhh-Kau!Bajinga-Aaah!” Gigitan kecil Levi kini berada di putingnya, mempermainkan sensasi yang dirasakan Eren, rasa sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan sungguh beda tipis.

Meski kakinya tidak diikat, ditindih oleh tubuh psikopat yang beratnya melebihi dirinya membuatnya tak berdaya, berbagai macam _hickeys_ hinggap di tubuhnya. Wajah psikopat tampan itu kini berpindah ke bagian bawah, perlahan tangan – tangan dingin itu membuka resleting di punggungnya, menarik rok putih itu perlahan kebawah, Eren yang tak ingin telanjang di depannya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia tendang _barangnya_ Levi

“Jangan berpikir kau bisa berbuat sesukamu!!”Geram Eren sambil menarik tangannya, tak peduli pergelangan tangannya mulai terluka, Levi kembali menatapnya, tidak ada amarah atau kesal di matanya, malah seringaiannya tambah lebar.

“Oh, kau tidak mau buka baju? Baiklah, meski baju ini sungguh mahal dan langka, tapi kau lebih senang melakukan seks dengan baju, huh?”

Eren mencoba mengacuhkan ocehannya yang tak masuk akal, memberontak untuk mencegahnya menyentuh bagian incarannya, tentu Levi tahu Eren sangat menolak kalau ia langsung bermain ke tempat tujuan, untuk itu ia butuh pengalihan.

Cring.Pisau lipat di kantongnya mucul ditangannya.

‘Jangan bilang….’ Eren menatap horror kita pisau itu diarahkan kelambungnya.

“ **AAAARGH!!!**!” Tusukannya yang menembus kulit epidermisnya memberinya sensasi perih yang menyeluruh.

Tangan Levi menyelusup kedalam _petticoat_ milik Eren, meraba pahanya yang mulus dan lembut itu, setelah rasa sakit itu memudar, Eren merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal dibagian bawahnya.

“Argh-Kau…” Merasa ditipu, kakinya mulai menghentakan lagi, tapi terlambat, Levi sudah mencapai miliknya, dengan lembut, ia kecup milik Eren.

“Henghh!” Eren yang tak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun tentu sangat sensitif dengan hal baru, termasuk miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain, Levi memulai dengan ‘menghibur’ Eren dulu, ia jilat bagian kepalanya dan mulai menghisap.

Seluruh tubuh Eren mendadak panas, keringat mengucur dari leher ke dadanya, Eren mengggigt bibirnya sampai ebrdarah untuk menahan desahannya, namun suaranya tetap terdengar.

“Engh….Uhm…Ugh….” Eren bisa merasakan pria itu menyeringai di balik roknya, lalu mulai meremasnya dengan kencang.

“Kau menyukai sentuhanku, hm, Sayang?”Bisiknya sambil meremas naik turun dengan cepat karena saliva yang menempel di kulitnya, sampai mati pun Eren tidak mau mengakui kehebatannya dalam membuatnya mengeras meski miliknya sudah berdiri tegak.

“Hoh, liat? Sebentar lagi milikmu akan melebur,” Goda Levi, ia mulai mengecup bola testis miliknya lalu meremasnya juga.

“Hengh-Tidak akan kuampuni-Urgh-B-Bajingan-Ahn!”Eren tak kuasa menahan rasa ingin keluar di alat kelaminnya, meski hati dan pikirannya tidak sudi, tubuhnya tidak bisa diatur.

Merasakan klimaks Eren semakin dekat, Levi sengaja mempercepat temponya.

“H-Hentikan-Ahhn!-Bangsat-Aaah!”

**Splurt.**

Cairan itu menempel di wajah Levi, dengan sengaja, ia dekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren. “Kau lihat, kan, sayangku? Kau memang bergairah karena aku,”

Niat meludahinya ia urungkan, merasa jijik disentuh dengan orang macam Levi, dan lagi pria itu mulai menjilati cairan miliknya yang keluar. “Kebersihan itu penting,” Tambahnya, Eren merasakan miliknya mulai mengeras lagi karena jilatan dan juga sentuhannya, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Levi ahli dalam hal seperti ini.

Kini Levi berada diatas Eren, selangkangannya kini di atas dadanya, Eren bisa melihat sesuatu yang menggumpal di bawah perutnya, Levi menjilati bibirnya.

“Milikku juga sudah penuh, sayang, hiburlah aku,”

Zipp.Ia buka resleting celana hitamnya, miliknya yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari Eren kini mencuat keluar, minta kehangatan didalam mulutnya.

“ _Saa_ , Eren, hiburlah suamimu <3”

Tentu saja Eren tidak mau, tapi kedua tangannya terkunci, badannya ditindih hampir tidak bisa bergerak karena Levi, miliknya yang besar terus – terusan didorongkan ke bibirnya atau sesekali menampar-nampar pinggiran bibirnya, Levi dengan tatapan nafsunya, ronaan merah di pipinya sambil menyungging senyum.

Tidak sabaran dengan istrinya yang keras kepala, Levi menusuk bahunya dengan pisau favoritnya. **Jleb.**

“ **AAAAAAR** -Uhmf!” Rasa sakit sesaat membuatnya lupa dengan barang yang menempel di pipinya kini masuk dengan paksa, masuk menerobos sampai liang mulut terdalamnya.

Eren tersedak ketika barang sebesar itu masuk dengan cepat, dan kini ia tidak bisa menolak lagi, Levi mendesah ketika merasakan hangatnya didalam mulut Eren, rasa yang ia 'ingin'kan selama ini berada di depan matanya, ia cengkram kepala Eren untuk menghangatkan miliknya lebih dalam.

Eren tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan benda yang meyangkut didalamnya, apalagi Levi semakin mendekapnya untuk menelan benda itu, Levi mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan pelan, air liurnya melapisi kulit luar dengan sepenuhnya,uap nafasnya Eren menghangat miliknya, surga duniawi bagi Levi.

Melihat wajah Levi yang begitu bergairah melakukan hal mesum ini kepadanya, amarah Eren semakin membara.

'Sial!! Tidak kubiarkan kau berbuat seenaknya!'

Tidak ada reaksi ataupun teriakan bahkan umpatan dari Levi, malah ia menyungging senyumnya dengan lebar, giginya yang menancap di bagian kulitnya kini terlepas, terasa rasa darah di lidahnya, bukannya ditarik keluar, Levi mendorongnya hingga Eren tersedak.

“Ummfhh!” rasa ingin muntah menguat di bagian kerongkongannya, tapi dorongan Levi yang begitu memaksa tidak memungkinkan untuk muntah, sepertinya ini hukuman karena melawan balik.

“Hisap.Eren.”Perintah Levi tidak sabaran, manik matanya kini berubah merah dan wajahnya menghitam, terdengar desahan nafas yang menggebu dari mulutnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Eren menuruti perintahnya, ia telan air liurnya yang menumpuk, lalu mulai merapatkan mulutnya, menganggap barang yang ia hisap bukanlah sesuatu yang menjijikan, demi menyelesaikan sesi jahanam ini.

“Hengh... Lebih kencang, sayang,” nada suara Levi berubah perlahan, Eren mempercepatkan hisapan dan jilatannya, berharap Levi puas secepatnya, tapi ia melupakan fakta bahwa barang yang ia hisapkan sekarang bisa menyemburkan cairan.

“Hengh...Ah...Eren...” Geramannya semakin kencang, Levi tak sabar ingin menyembur di dalam liang mulutnya yang spektakuler itu, Eren merasakan firasat buruk, dan ia baru sadar sebentar lagi Levi akan klimaks.

“U-UUhmmf!!”Kata – kata protes Eren tak dapat didengar, Levi menahan kepala Eren untuk tidak bergerak mundur, melepaskan cairannya ketika klimaks mendatang.

 ** _Splurt_**.

Eren bisa merasakan cairan asing yang menyerbu kerongkongannya, terasa panas dan kental, mual merasakan , dan barang jahanam itu belum dilepaskan dari mulutnya.

“Ditelan dong, sayang,” Bisiknya seduktif, Kekesalan Eren menumpuk didalam hatinya, dengan berat hati, ia telan cairan yang mengalir di kerongkongannya, perlahan Levi menarik keluar penis besarnya.

Senyuman di wajah iblis berwujud manusia itu memberitahukan Eren satu hal.

Ini belum berakhir....

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Uuugh...” sebelumnya, ia diikat dengan rantai besi, kini kedua tangannya yang sudah tergores diikat oleh tali kulit yang kencang ke sudut tempat tidur dengan posisi yang sama, kakinya sudah tidak bisa digerakan lagi akibat suntikan beberapa menit yang lalu, roknya yang tebal beserta petticoatnya sudah dilepas, kali ini dirinya didandani oleh pakaian dalam wanita bernama G-string, minus dengan branya.

'Sial, aku benar – benar menjadi bonekanya sekarang!' Pemuda bermanik hijau itu mencari sosok psikopat itu, terdengar suara boks digeser diluar, lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka.

“Kau cantik sekali sayangku, siap dengan malam pertama kita?” Ucapan Levi membuat Eren menyerengit jijik, ia melihat Levi membawa sekotak peralatan, yang bisa dibilang 'alat operasi'nya.

Terlihat ekspresi gelisah dan was – was, Levi menghampiri 'istri'nya dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir ranum memerah Eren yang sudah dipoles lipstik.

“Jangan takut sayang, aku akan bermain lembut~”

**GRAUP.**

Eren menggigit jarinya, tetes darah dari gigitannya menetes di lidahnya, Levi tidak bereaksi, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

“Kau benar – benar senang 'menggigit' ya?” Komentar Levi, tidak menunjukan indikasi bahwa ia akan menghukumnya, selain sadis, ternyata Levi bisa masochist juga kepada Eren.

Atau dia begitu sangat senang digigit oleh istrinya?

Tak puas dengan reaksi normal, Eren membuka suara.“Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, bunuhlah aku sekarang!!!”Tantangnya.

“Oh? Sayang sekali aku tidak menyediakan servis untuk orang yang ingin bunuh diri,” Tangan dingin itu kembali menyentuh pipinya yang berkeringat dingin. “Terlebih lagi, kita belum melewati malam pertama ini...”

Levi mengecup pipi gembulnya dengan lembut, lalu perlahan mengecup bibir berlipstik itu, pria berkulit pucat itu mencium dengan mencengkram dagunya, membuat Eren sesak.

‘Sesak!’Ciumannya seakan membunuhnya perlahan, tanpa diberi kesempatan mengisi oksigen di mulutnya, Levi terus menghujam lidahnya untuk menyita tempat di dalam dan menghalangi jalur udara, membuat Eren beranggapan Levi mengabulkan permintaan bunuh dirinya dengan cara merebut pasokan udara hingga paru-parunya mengering. “Hah… hah…” Tanpa diduga, Levi melepaskan Eren dengan begitu saja, Levi menyeringai melihat sekilat ketakutan di mata keemasan Eren, rupanya ia memang tidak siap mati.

“Sudah kubilang, kau lebih baik menjadi milikku daripada mati sia – sia, akan kuperlakukan dengan lembut,” Bujuk Levi sambil menjilati tengkuk lehernya, merayap kebawah sambil meninggalkan kissmark yang penuh dengan gigitan berdarah.

Eren bereaksi setiap tetes darah keluar dari kissmark ditubuhnya, meski rasa seperti digigiti oleh ribuan semut, Eren tahu Levi tidak mungkin memperlakukannya seperti manusia, ia sama dengan boneka manekin yang penuh dengan darah itu.

Levi berhenti sebentar ketika ia sampai di bagian pangkal pahanya, menganggumi keindahan kulit milik Eren yang begitu menggoda, ketenangan Eren berakhir ketika melihat sembilah pisau di tangan Levi.

Nafas Levi memburu, Eren bisa melihat celana Levi mengeras dibagian tengahnya, uh-oh, _fetish_ nya sudah mulai.

“Kau begitu indah, Eren, aku ingin menandaimu, sekarang juga.”

“T-Tunggu!Hey- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!”

Tanpa belas kasih Levi menyayat dengan pisau kecilnya di kedua paha Eren, meninggalkan banyak goresan yang mengekspos daging Eren, suara Eren sampai serak, terus - terusan berteriak ketika Levi menyayat sampai ke mata kakinya, nyeri tiada tanding menjalar kesuluruh tubuh Eren.

Nafas Levi memburu ketika selesai mengukir ‘tanda’nya di tubuh Eren, kekuatan penyembuhannya lebih lambat dari yang ia kira, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum.

“Sabar, sayang, ini baru saja permulaan,” Levi mendekati wajahnya ke paha Eren, ia remas kakinya, membuat Eren berteriak lagi karena nyerinya bertambah.

“Lepaskan! Bajingan!!” Amarah Eren yang bertumpuk tidak digubris, sekarang Levi mulai menjilati lukanya, entah menggodanya atau memang fetish-nya.

Desiran aneh ketika benda asing nan basah ini mendarat di kulit memerah dan perih itu, Levi pun tahu reaksi tubuhnya, ia menyeringai lebar, seakan kemenangan berada digenggamannya. Dengan sengaja ia jilati setiap goresan yang ia toreh, membuat Eren tambah bingung, rasa nyeri dan desiran aneh bercampur aduk di dadanya.

“Hm?Kau menyukai ini, Eren?” Tanya Levi, mengalihkan perhatiannya Eren, tak sadar tangan gesitnya sudah berada di celana dalam wanita yang dipakai Eren, perlahan ia tarik pita hitam yang menghiasi pinggiran renda, lalu jari panjang itu menyelusup diantara dua bongkahan daging yang kenyal.

"Eng-Arrghh! Aahnn!!" Rasa nyeri dan sakit ketika jari itu mencoba masuk kedalam lubang yang virgin itu, tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi cairan emas, atau cairan kuning yang mengkilat di mata Eren.

‘Apa itu!?’ Rasa kegelisahan Eren semakin menjadi – jadi, jari – jari psikopat itu di lumuri cairan kuning itu, bau khas dari cairan itu membuat Eren terbawa sebentar.

“M-Madu!?”

“Hm? Kau tahu, madu bisa menjadi bahan alternative aphrodisiac yang membuatmu mabuk,” Seringaian Levi tidak membuat Eren lebih baik, jari – jari yang sudah lengket itu kini menghujam bagian permukaan analnya, meraba setiap sudut yang kering kedalam.

“Hengh!” Berasa bagian bawahnya seperti mau dirobek, Eren tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya ngilu, rantai tangan sampai gemericik beberapa kali. ‘Ini hanya permulaan,’ Bisikan gaib dari bibir psikopat itu menghantui pikiran lemahnya.

Jari – jarinya semakin masuk kedalam, menabrak dinding yang belum di jamah sebelumnya, mempercepat gerakan meliuk ke dalam, ditambah jari tengah yang ikut menyelusup ke dalam.

Levi memang tidak bertele – tele memberinya pelumas, Eren menahan dengan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh lagi dari mulutnya, sensasi aneh dan memuakkan baginya membuat cengkraman tangannya semakin dalam, sampai kukunya meninggalkan luka di telapaknya.

Levi tidak puas dengan reaksi Eren, ia menghujam jari ketiganya dengan kasar, membuat Eren berteriak. “Aaaaargh!” Eren hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri kalau ia tidak berhati – hati, Levi melanjutkan aktivitasnya sampai jari – jarinya menyundul bagian sensitive.

“Ugh!”

“Kau suka bagian disini, Hm, Eren?”

Eren memberi tatapan amarahnya, Levi hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu mencabut jari – jarinya, ia jilati tangannya yang lengket itu, dahi Eren mengkerut, seolah berkata ‘Ih, menjijikan.’ Dan sialnya Levi tahu arti kerutan itu.

Levi beranjak mendekati wajahnya. ‘Sial!!’ Eren yang merasa sangat tidak beruntung ini membuat masalah baru lagi, Levi mengeluarkan madunya, lalu ia meminum semua cairan di botol sampai tak tersisa, lalu menghujam bibir dingin itu ke bibir Eren.

“Ahnngkkh!”

Antara hampir tersedak dan terkejut, mulut Levi yang penuh dengan cairan itu kini memaksa masuk, mentransferkan semua cairan dari mulutnya ke dalam mulut Eren.

Tentu Eren merasa kaget dengan aliran cairan kental yang menerobos mendadak ke dinding kerongkongannya, rasanya ia ingin muntah kalau menolak, dan sekali lagi ia terpaksa menerima perlakuan Levi, pikirannya memberi sugesti kepada dirinya bahwa ia bisa mati karena sesak nafas kalau seperti ini, dengan bantuan dorongan lidah nakal itu, ia mampu menelan semua cairan, dan juga terbawa aliran permainan lidah Levi.

“Nghh Ahh… Hah..Hah…” Eren ditatap Levi dengan wajah bergairahnya, wajahnya yang dipenuhi semburat merah, saliva mengucur keluar dan juga matanya yang mulai sayu karena efek samping madu itu membuat dia semangat.

“Anak pintar, kau pantas menjadi istriku,” Levi mencium keningnya, menganggap peran mereka sebagai pasangan suami-istri adalah nyata di dunia kejam ini, setidaknya di dunia ilusi Levi semuanya terlihat lebih realistis di otaknya.

“Khhh!” Eren hendak membalas perkataan Levi, tapi efek samping madu itu membuat Eren tidak bisa berkutik, terlebih ia tidak bisa mengelak mengenai bagian bawahnya sudah mulai bereaksi.

“Hm? Kau bereaksi hanya karena madu?” Eren membuang mukanya. “Unik, padahal madu yang kau minum adalah madu asli yang langka di jaman ini, hm, berarti rumor efek sampingnya benar,”

“A-Apa maksudmu-“

“Kau akan mengalami kenikmatan setelah dikuasai olehku, Eren,” Bisik Levi, wujud asli dari topeng sang kekasih ini mulai terkuak, kali ini ia membuka celananya untuk tujuan utamanya, yaitu menandai Eren bahwa ia miliknya. Selamanya.

Eren yang masih memiliki kesadaran sedikit masih berusaha untuk memberontak, tapi kaki – kaki lemah itu tidak bisa member tendangan yang kuat untuk mendorong Levi, sebaliknya, Levi memgang kedua paha Eren untuk melebarkan kedua pahanya, Eren bisa merasakan berapa kuatnya Levi sampai bekasnya tertinggal.

“Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk duniamu, Sayang.”

“Hengh- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!”

Madu yang ia minum tidak bisa membius rasa sakit yang diberikan dari Levi secara bertubi – tubi, dinding – dinding lengket itu dipaksa melebar ketika milik Levi yang berukuran gigantis memaksa masuk sampai ke prostatnya.

“Hengh-Arrrrgh-Aaaaaahh-Naaaargh!” Eren merintih kesakitan seperti anak kecil yang tidak kuat dioperasi, Levi menarik tangan kirinya, berbisik semua akan berjalan dengan baik.

Levi tidak langsung bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat, ia berhenti untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya dulu, tidak seru baginya kalau bermain dengan sendiri.

Eren yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Levi yang selalu berubah – berubah, sebentar – bentar baik lalu menjadi jahat, ingin sekali mencengkik pria yang sedang berada diatasnya.

“Pelan – pelan, Eren, tarik nafasmu dalam – dalam, rasakan milikku di dalammu,” Kata – kata terakhir membuatnya Eren melotot marah.

“Aku tidak butuh-Akkh!” Tidak lama, Levi mulai bergerak mundur, didalam, kulit antara dua organ itu saling bergesekan meski pelan, dan tentu Eren merasakan sensasi aneh dibantu oleh efek madu yang ia minum.

“Henghh!” Eren memenjamkan matanya dengan rapat, Levi menyeringai melihat reaksi kedua puting Eren berdiri, ia mulai menggoda Eren dengan menjilati bagian sensitifnya untuk membawa dia kedunia kenikmatan, seperti yang ia rasakan seperti ini.

“Anghh! Aaaah!” Tidak kuasa menahan desahan tak terkontrol akibat putingnya dicubit dengan keras dan digigit secara bertubi – tubi, Eren bisa merasakan seringaian Levi yang cukup tajam. “He-Hentika-Aaaarhnn!” Ucapannya terhenti karena sentruman dari hujaman milik Levi ke prostatnya, membuat Eren menegang dalam sesaat.

Levi merasa mendapatkan kemenangannya. “Eren, kau menyukai ini bukan? Kau suka melakukan ini denganku, Hm?” Levi mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Eren, dan DUAGH! Eren menubruk kepalanya dengan jidatnya.

“Aku tak sudi melakukan ini denganmu!!!”

Tiba – tiba Sunyi. Tiba – tiba Levi berhenti menggerakan badannya, sepertinya Eren membuat Levi tersadar dari alam mimpinya, seringaian iblis sejati akhirnya muncul di hadapan Eren.

“Kau benar – benar nakal ya, Eren, akan kuajarkan bagaimana menjadi istri yang baik, sayangku.”

“Hackk!!” Levi yang tadinya hendak mencium kini menggigit bibir bawah Eren sampai giginya menembus ke dalam dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, ia tarik bibirnya lalu gigit lagi sampai berkali – kali, rontaan Eren tidak ia dengar.

“Hengh-Arghh-Aaaah!-Hmnfhh!” Levi memberinya ciuman selagi menempelkan lalu menggigit lagi, baru diperlakukan seperti ini Eren sudah merasa kesakitan, dan barang yang ada di dalam tubuhnya mulai bergerak secara dinamis.

“Hah…Hah…Hah…” Dada Eren penuh dengan darah yang mengucur dari mulutnya, Eren masih menatap Levi dengan tatapan yang sama. “Kelak matamu akan berubah, sayangku.” Bisik Levi dengan suara rendahnya, menjilati bekas darah di bibirnya sambil menyeringai.

Levi melepaskan kemejanya, melemparkan kemeja yang kancing – kancingnya sudah lepas itu entah kemana, lalu merobek pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Eren, menggunakan pisau kecil milik Levi tentunya. Ia tak peduli ia meninggalkan goresan di tubuh Eren, lagipula wajah Eren yang menahan sakit itu terlalu indah untuk dideskripsikan bagi Levi.

Eren frustasi menahan semua luka yang diamukan oleh Levi, ditambah luka di kakinya yang sudah setengah pulih kini terbuka lagi akibat remasan dari tangan Levi yang kekar itu, ditambah sajian utama yang Levi tunggu – tunggu.

“Hengh-AAARGH-AAAAAGHH-AAARGHHHH!!” Rasa nyeri dan sakit berasal dari lubang analnya, gesekan dari penis besar itu sudah tidak memberinya rasa kenikmatan yang dimaksud Levi, seluruh tubuhnya nyeri dan sakit merasakan hujaman – hujaman Levi, bahkan lebih dari ketika ia menggores luka ditubuhnya.

“Aanghhf-H-Hentikan-Aaaargh,” Mata Eren sudah berair, rasa amarah sudah pupus dari manik keemasan, kini berubah menjadi hijau lagi, dan ini lah yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Levi. “Sudah menyerah, sayangku? Mau tunduk kepadaku?” Tanya Levi sambil menghentakan selangkangannya untuk menabrak prostatnya lebih kasar lagi.

“Aaaargh-T-Tidak mau-Aaaarghh!” Rupanya keras kepalanya Eren belum menghilang, Levi mendecih dan menambahkan kecepatan memompanya, kali ini ia sumputkan jarinya ke kerongkongan Eren.

“Aku ingin tahu seberapa manusianya dirimu, apakah rasa sakit ini akan membuatmu kehilangan akal sampai menggigit jariku?” Bisik Levi dengan tenang, meskipun tubuh bawahnya bergerak ekstrim.

Eren tahu ia diuji, apakah ia akan membelot lagi dan menerima hukuman yang lebih kasar daripada ini? Untung saja akal sehatnya masih berjalan, dengan pelan ia berusaha mendorong jari – jari itu keluar dengan lidahnya, suara desahannya pun tertahan.

Levi tidak puas hanya dengan itu, tangan kanannya kini bermain di milik Eren, menggosok dengan cepat dengan keringat yang mengucur dari dua tubuh yang berbeda.

“Hengghhh!!” Pria mana saja tidak akan bisa menahan gejolak keluar kalau sudah disentuh bagian vitalnya, meski miliknya berdenyut sakit karena ejakulasi tadi, tapi rasa desakan ingin keluar membuat pikirannya mulai kehilangan akal.

“AAAghmmf-Aaaahm-AMmmfhhh!” Entah nafsu atau kepasrahan yang terpancar dari manik hijau yang sayu itu, Levi menyukainya, tak bisa menahan diri, ia lepaskan tangannya, dan menciumnya Eren dengan penuh nafsu.

“Hmnfhh-Aaafhm!” Entah Eren suka atau tidak suka, ciuman kali ini memberi getaran aneh di dadanya, lidahnya menjadi kaku ketika digulat oleh lidah besar itu, belum lagi sensasi dihujam prostatnya perlahan berubah menjadi aneh, apa ini semua karena efek miliknya ingin keluar lagi?

Levi menarik lidahnya, sengaja dijulurkan untuk melihat benang saliva yang membentang, menghubung satu sama lain.

“Aku ingin penetrasi di dalammu,” Bisik Levi, membuat pikiran Eren bangkit dan panic, wajah terkejutnya menghibur Levi.

“J-Jangan-Aaaarghn!”

“Lihat, kau sendiri ingin keluar bukan?” Cairan precum Levi sudah membasahi tangannya yang sedari tadi menyentuh Eren. “T-Tidak-Argh-J-Jangan-“ Pintaan Eren terasa basi di telinganya, bagaimana pun ia tahu Eren sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat ingin keluarnya itu, Levi mulai focus merasakan himpitan kedua dinding anus Eren yang begitu rapat dan hangat itu.

“Akan kupenuhi dirimu-Hngh-Dengan cairanku-Heh-Sayangku,”

Eren yang tidak ingin kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi mulai menggerakan kedua kakinya, tangannya sudah mulai bisa digerakan. “Hentikan, B-Bajingan!”

“Heh, padahal kau tadi sudah pintar menurut-Hngh-Ah, sebentar lagi Eren, akan kubasahi dalammu dan kubasahi lagi-Hah-Haha-“ Levi mulai tertawa aneh sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap Eren dengan mata merahnya, tunggu, maniknya berubah warna?

Tempo gesekan tangan Levi semakin cepat, Eren ikut mendongakkan kepalanya karena tidak bisa menahan rasa aneh ini. “Henghh! Aaaah! Aaah! Aaaahn-“

“Aku datang, Eren-“

Bagaikan semburan air yang berada di air mancur, cairan Levi tidak henti – hentinya keluar dan membasahi dinding anusnya sampai menabrak prostatnya dan mengucur keluar lewat sela – sela lubangnya.

Milik Eren juga keluar, membasahi perut Eren dan sebagian tubuh Levi. Milik Levi keluar perlahan, disusul muntahan cairan yang keluar dari lubang Eren dengan deras, sensasi dingin dan lengket cairan itu membuat tubuh Eren terus bergetar.

“Hah…Hah…Hah…”

‘Ini belum berakhir…’ Bisikan yang sama sebelum ia kembali pingsan kini membuatnya sadar.

“Heh-Aaaaaaah!” Tubuh Eren diputarbalikan, rantainya kini menyangkut dan posisi Eren berubah menjadi meringkuk, belum sempat ia isi pasokan oksigennya, jari Levi sudah menghinggap di lubang basahnya, membuat Eren terkejut.

“Henghh!! K-Kenapa-“

“Kau kira aku hanya puas dengan satu ronde? Eren…” Levi menggosokan miliknya yang masih basah karena diselimuti cairan spermanya ke pantat Eren dengan sensual.

“Aaargh-J-Jangan! Hentikan-Le-Aaaaah!!!” Sekujur tubuh Eren bereaksi ketika Levi memasukan miliknya kedua kali, dan kali ini ia menerobos masuk langsung menghujam prostatnya.

Entah shock apa sakit yang ia rasa, tapi sodokan itu membuat dirinya ingin mati saaat juga, denyutan aneh didalam dirinya membuat miliknya berdiri lagi.

Levi memulai aktivitas sodok menyodoknya dengan kecepatan penuh, rasa lengket dan basah didalamnya membuat Levi lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya, pilihannya memang tidak salah, hanya Eren yang dapat membuat tubuhnya seperti ini.

“Hengh!” Lagi – lagi Levi menubruk titik kelemahannya secara bertubi – tubi, kali ini Eren benar – benar kehilangan kendali, saliva mulai berkeluaran dari mulutnya dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan desahannya, untunglah wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Levi.

“Kau senang, Eren? Kau menikmatinya?” Tanya Levi, girang menemukan sweet spotnya Eren dan menyerang bagian itu, setiap decitan dan sensasi getaran terekam jelas oleh otak setengah sadar Eren, ia bisa kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya jika ia diperlakukan seperti ini terus.

Punggung Eren yang penuh dengan liku dan keringat membuat Levi tergiur, ia kecup bagian belakang leher, membuat Eren merintih kaget. “Hegh-Aaaahhn!”

‘Ketemu sweet spotnya lagi….’ Levi menyeringai, ia hisap kulit manis itu sampai meninggalkan bekas merah, tidak puas sampai situ, ia gigit, meninggalkan bekas gigitannya.

“Aaaaaaaaaarghn!” Terdengar nada marah dan perih dari desahannya, Levi bergerak mundur dan mulai menorehkan karyanya lewat pisau.

“Kekuatan pemulihanmu sangat indah, Eren, kau tidak akan rusak selama aku bermain denganmu,” Puji Levi yang tidak terdengar seperti pujian, kesengsaraan Eren merupakan berkah bagi Levi, sungguh hubungan yang sangat tidak sehat.

Kemarahan Eren mulai bangkit, Eren menengok ke belakang dengan wajah amarahnya, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya di control macam orang psikopat seperti Levi, tekadnya terbaca oleh Levi.

“Hmm, jadi kau mau melawanku?” Levi membiarkan Eren menatapnya, ia membalikan tatapannya dengan ekspresinya yang sedang merasakan panasnya didalam tubuh Eren, Levi kembali menunduk tanpa menghentikan hujaman di area belakang Eren, kedua tangan kekar milik Levi melingkar di sekeliling tubuh Eren yang begitu ramping, luka yang tadi ia toreh sudah mengering dengan cepat.

“Khhh-Aaargh!!” Lagi – lagi Levi bermain penisnya Eren dengan tangan dingin yang nakal itu, tetapi kali ini, tiada ampun baginya untuk Eren. Milik Eren yang sudah mulai bocor cairan precumnya kini di tekan rapat oleh jempol Levi, memblokir jalan keluar untuk cairannya.

“K-Kau!! J-jangan bilang-Aaargh-Ughhhh,” Eren mengetahui maksud gerak – gerik Levi kali ini, ia tidak akan membiarkannya keluar sampai Eren memintanya, sungguh akal – akalan yang licik.

Hujaman di belakangnya tidak kunjung berhenti, malah semakin cepat, dan rasa ingin keluarnya lebih cepat dari biasanya, denyutan di bagian kelaminnya semakin sakit, apalagi ia sudah berejakulasi berkali – kali, rasanya tidak sanggup menanggung beban sakit dan hasrat yang tertahankan sekaligus, Eren ingin mati.

“Henghh-Aaaargh—Khhhh!” Desahan yang dipaksa ditahan hanya membuat Levi semakin semangat untuk menghukumnya, ingin menguji seberapa lamanya keras kepalanya bertahan.

“Kenapa, Eren? Kau ingin keluar, hm? Ingin menyemburkan tanganku dengan cairanmu?” jari – jari Levi yang lain menggesek – gesek kulit luar Eren, dan juga menyentuh bola testis Eren untuk menggodanya.

“Aaaaaah!-H-Hentikan!!” Eren tidak membuka matanya, tidak ingin melihat wajah Levi maupun wajahnya yang sudah kacau seperti ini, hentakan di belakang terus memberi sensasi aneh kedalam kepalanya, membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

“Eren…” Bisik Levi. “Aku mencintaimu, Istriku, cintailah aku…”

Bisikan tidak relevan dari Levi mulai meracuninya, kedua kakinya tidak kuat untuk menahan berat tubuh Levi dan sebentar lagi ia ambruk, untung saja tubuhnya di pegang oleh Levi supaya tidak terjatuh.

Klimaks semakin mendekat.

“E-Enghhh-K-kumohon…” Suara sayup Eren terdengar jelas dari telinga Levi, sang psikopat itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren, berpura- pura tidak mendengar. “Apa, my sweet honey?”

“Kkkhhhh-A-Aku moho-Ack!” Eren bisa merasakan penetrasi Levi yang akan datang. “Aaghhhh,” cairan panas yang familiar akan melebur di dalam Eren lagi. ‘Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan hal ini!!!’

Rasanya penisnya ingin meledak kalau ditahan seperti ini terus, penyiksaan ini memberi serangan mentalnya sekaligus batin, ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

“Hengh-K-Kumohon biarkan aku k-keluar-Aaaahn!”

“Kau janji untuk menjadi milikku, hm? Selamanya?”

“Enghh—Ti-Aaaah-Aaahn!” Penolakan Eren terputus akibat penis besar yang terus menghujam prostatnya tiada ampun, ia tidak bisa mengelak sekarang. “Enghhh—Uhhfmn-I-Iya-Aaaargh!”

Alangkah senangnya ketika Eren sayangnya, memberi jawaban yang ia inginkan, tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, ia lepaskan pegangannya dan melepaskan penetrasi gelombang kedua.

“Aaaaaaahn!” Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat terasa ketika cairan panas milik Levi mengisinya sekali lagi, malah menurutnya, cairan yang dilepaskan Levi lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, diikuti ejakulasi penis miliknya yang sudah ingin ia keluarkan daritadi.

Eren jatuh terbaring di tempat tidur, tubuhnya sudah tidak memiliki energi tersisa untuk bergerak, Levi melepaskan rantai – rantai yang mengikat tangan Eren, lengan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang Eren dengan posesifnya, berbisik kata – kata romantis.

Sesaat Eren sempat melupakan orang yang memerkosanya adalah orang psikopat kelas tinggi, tapi ia tidak menyangka dugaan terakhirnya salah.

‘Apakah ia akan membunuhku setelah ini? Apa aku akan diracuni? Atau dibunuh saat tidur?’ Itulah pikiran Eren sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Ia tak tahu hidupnya akan berubah menjadi sang boneka pengantin Ackerman selama seumur hidupnya.

 

.

.

.

_Cinta tidak memandang umur dan fisik_

_Tapi Cinta juga tidak memandang kejiwaan seseorang_

_Cinta dan Buta itu beda tipis_

_dan Eren terjebak diantara keduanya._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah membaca ini sampai akhir XD  
> maaf banget buat yang tidak menyukai fetish cerita ini, saya sendiri bukan penggemar Angst xD tapi membaca / membuat cerita yang beda dari yang biasanya bukan hal yang buruk kan?   
> dan bagi yang se fetish, Semoga memuaskan kebutuhan asupan anda lewat fanfic ini xD Hell yeah, rasanya Author pengen nambah chapter cerita ini, well, memang direncanakan akan ada bonus chapter, tapi... hanya saja kemungkinan waku untuk mengetik ini masih lama x'3   
> Bagi yang sudah baca sampai sejauh ini, jangan lupa mampir ke bagian comment dan share pendapat kalian yah x3


End file.
